L's Psychic
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: Mercury is a psychic, she's has been in love with L for fourteen years, the only problem is that L has no idea she even exists, especially since they've never seen each other in person! LxOC Rated M for future chapters...Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ewiituntmay: Heeey! New story, yaay! Okay, I just had this idea and I can't help but write it down, because it just wouldn't leave me alone! So then I decided I'd put it up here and see what you think of it. If you like this story let me know and I'll continue it...as best as I can...I would like to hear from you if you have any ideas on where this story should go ^-^ especially considering I'm not entirely sure where this story is going either D: If not...it's cool. Anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or Characters!

**_Chapter One_**

_Hey, you can call me Mercury, I am your current psychic! Hehehe, I am currently seventeen years old, have shoulder length black hair, my bangs are dyed a lovely turquoise color, I have emerald green eyes and am somewhat pale, though for the past two weeks of running from a certain facility I have been getting a tan. I cannot say I am unhappy about my skin coloration, though were you to ask about my current mental state it would be an entirely different story._

_I am a psychic sponge, I know you're like "What? What the hell is a 'psychic sponge'?" What I mean by psychic sponge is that I can imitate and retain any other psychic's ability! So far I have quite a few, but am able to retain quite a few more. Usually anyway._

_Right now I have the mental power of a jellybean. I mean don't get me wrong, I can slightly pick up stray thoughts that are thrown at me, but that's about it. I can't do many of the things I normally can and it's starting to piss me off. Anyway hopefully everything will be explained in the story._

I looked around quickly, my eyes scanning the darkness around us, Aiyu stood quietly clinging to my left arm, she looked around quietly as well. She tried to be calm, but I knew she was scared. She looked up at me and made a small sound, I glanced down at her and gave her a small smile, trying to be reassuring. She knew the smile was mostly forced, but she always seemed to relax anyway, knowing that as long as I was around she would be safe. That was the only reason I had decided to let her come with me when I escaped the lab.

There was a street around the next corner, it was pretty quiet though, being around eleven at night almost everyone was already home in this neighborhood. Almost everyone, there were a few stragglers who were hurrying home before it got too late. I scanned the area around us again before I started moving forward, once I rounded the corner I could see a silhouette standing across the road from us, they didn't seem to notice us yet so I stayed still, wanting to make sure it wasn't one of the men who were after us.

I watched him carefully for all of three seconds, trying to pick up any of his thoughts (which was almost impossible from this distance), until Aiyu pulled on my arm and pointed at the guy, other than that she didn't move, explain or do anything else. Aiyu was too quiet sometimes, what with being a mute, I could understand being verbally quiet. The harder thing was her mental quiet, she never really thought much unless it was important, or the very rare times she could, or would, let her mind wander.

I sighed and started to leave the small alley, hoping that no one would try to talk to us. Don't get me wrong, I had picked up fluent Japanese easily enough within the first few minutes of landing here, but the fact that it was just me and Aiyu, made it look kind of suspicious. I was only seventeen, going on eighteen though I did look about twenty or so, and Aiyu was already six, though she could easily pass for four. I just didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone.

Just as a car pulled up to the man across the street three men appeared behind us. I turned quickly and pushed Aiyu behind me, she let go of my arm without a word and stayed behind me. I could feel the adrenaline already starting to lance through my body, so within a split second my body was ready for the fight I knew was coming.

One guy lunged at me and I easily dodged him, the second tried to kick at me, and the third tried to punch me both moving at the same time, their moves in sync like a well oiled machine. I knew they weren't going to be easy to fight, mostly because of Aiyu, if I simply fought them she would be left open to any of the ones who weren't trying to keep me busy. I would fight tooth and nail to protect her, and at the same time I would have to surrender if they ever laid they hands on her and I was unable to safely get her out of their hands.

I felt her tug on the back of my shirt, urging me to turn or run, it didn't matter which, I backed up with her and only turned when I heard the driver's door on the car slam shut. I whirled around quickly, unsure of whether it was another of _his _men, or even Mr. Davis himself. I could hear my heart pounding almost painfully fast in my chest with the adrenaline and suspense. I relaxed only slightly when I could see that it was an elderly man, and only a slightly bit more when I realized he wasn't one of Davis' men.

Aiyu tugged on my arm again and I glanced down at her, she was staring at both the elderly man, and the man he'd come to pick up, who had come around the car to see what was going on with us. I watched them carefully until I could pick up their thoughts, they weren't about to hurt us, even were they to get their hands on us. Especially not the older man, who was none other than _the _Quillsh Wammy, owner of the Wammy's House orphanage. I could pick up though that he was currently going by the name Watari, as a precaution.

It took me all of a split second to realize all of this, I pushed Aiyu closer to the car and away from the men coming out of the alley, turning my back on the two men by the car, they meant no harm. The other men however were coming closer to me, one now had a familiar object in his hands and was about to place it to his lips.

My eyes widened slightly at the recognition, I turned to Aiyu and quickly placed my hands over her ears as an extremely shrill dog whistle began to sound. Aiyu, despite both our hands covering her ears nearly collapsed, I grit my teeth hard and tried to drown out the sound with thoughts, anything that would let me ignore the piercing sound.

Fortunately I was able to pull the thoughts from the guy Watari came to pick up, since he was closest to me and Aiyu, I didn't see the look of surprised that no doubt crossed his face as his memories were pulled out of him…well not _out _of him, just laying them out easily in his mind as I surrounded myself with them.

When the man with the whistle paused to take a breath I let go of Aiyu and bounded over to him, punching him in the face and quickly grabbing the whistle from his hands. Once I had the whistle in hand I back-flipped back to where Aiyu was kneeling. Before the men could register what was happening now I dropped the whistle to the ground and stomped on it, effectively smashing it to a useless pile of plastic.

"You little bitch!" The men stalked closer but stopped when to almost everyone's surprise, Watari and the other man stepped in front of me and Aiyu. The other man, I could now sense, was _the_ L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective.

"What's going on here?" Watari asked, his voice calm, despite the obvious anger in it. It wasn't every day you seen two hypersensitive 'children' being attacked by three men in business suits. I looked up at the two famous men standing protectively in front of us. I wasn't sure what to make of this situation, I had always been the one protecting everybody, therefore I wasn't used to having someone trying to protect me.

_**Mercury…these men won't hurt us…I can sense their hearts…they are really nice, and they're generous. We should go with them, they can protect us from Mr. Davis.**_

Aiyu tugged on my arm again, she was looking up at me. I looked down at her, then back at the two men, L was watching the men and Watari was looking back at us, as if asking me to tell him why there were men trying to fight me. I searched both minds carefully and quickly, I knew Aiyu was right, she usually was when it came to things like this. I also knew that the three men would continue to chase us, _Unless I can lay a false trail and lead them to it. Or just leave a trail for them to follow then have it cut off sharply, then they'll have no idea where to start looking for us again._

As I thought these things through, at a much faster pace than regular people, I noticed that L had turned to stare at me unabashedly. I was too caught up to return the stare or do much of anything. I decided that I would send Aiyu with them and then meet up with them later…_assuming they're willing to take her and such…_

I was pretty sure they would though, or at least that Watari wouldn't mind too much. So I looked up at them and noticed they were both looking at me strangely, the three men were coming closer, silently so as not to alarm Watari and L. Without a word to either of them I rushed passed them and straight into the closest man, he tumbled backward and the gun he was about to pull out lay a few feet away from either of us, the second and third guys were also pulling out similar guns, _tranquilizers…_

I scrambled over to the discarded gun and quickly stood and moved out of the way of the two darts that were aimed at me. I lifted the gun and aimed it at a point between the three guys, I shot one dart into the man who was still on the ground and returned to the middle point.

"Don't even think about it." the two men froze, unwilling to even try to shoot at me while I had a gun in my possession, knowing full well I'd shoot them both before I was affected by the two they'd shoot at me, unlike them I had both Aiyu and the other two to help me out. I could feel the surprised stares of Watari and L as I held the gun steady, at the two remaining men.

There were only two darts left in the gun, since each gun only held three darts a piece, but it wouldn't do any good for the reinforcements who were closing in on us and fast. I was thinking as fast as I could, then without hesitation I shot the two darts which effectively found their targets. I tossed the gun to the side and walked over to Aiyu and the others, I sighed as I got closer, then dipped my head slightly at the embarrassment I felt at asking them for anything.

"Um…I know this is a lot to ask, especially since you have no idea who either of us are, but I need you to take her and get her out of here as soon as possible." I indicated Aiyu who blinked up at me in surprise, the other two were surprised as well but both were good at hiding it, facially. Aiyu came over to me and clung tightly to my arm, tugging it anxiously.

"Calm down ... There are more men coming and you need to be safe … I have to lead them to a false trail, or cut them off … because they'll keep looking for us… Enough. You need to get away from here as soon as possible and if they can take you, I know you'll be safe and I will be able to get away from the guys easily enough … Do you trust me?"

Aiyu's silence and my rambling must have confused the others, but in reality Aiyu was yelling at me fiercely, mentally of course. I sighed and asked the last question and she froze, tears starting to form in her eyes, she nodded silently. I looked back up at the other two, "So? Can…you take her? …Will you take her?"

I noticed that I was holding my breath and released it silently, I could feel the other men getting closer and if they didn't get Aiyu out of here now I wouldn't be able to lead them anywhere. Aiyu turned to looked at them, her tears still clinging to her thick black eyelashes.

Watari looked over at L, both looked back at me and Aiyu, then L nodded slowly, as if contemplating the wisdom of doing this…well it'd be better to say that he _was _contemplating the wisdom of taking this girl whom he had no knowledge of, for there was obviously something different about us, something that separated us from normal children.

Watari took a step forward and held his hand out to Aiyu, "Would you like to come with us?"

Aiyu looked back at me, her tears finally falling, I nodded once and gave her the same forced reassuring smile I had given to her approximately nine minutes ago. She turned back to Watari, shyly looking up through her lashes as she reached out and grabbed his hand. His hand wrapped gently around hers and she took a step closer to him and the car, _and safety_. Then turned back to me her head tilted in a questioning manner.

_**Will you come get me when its safe?**_

"Of course I will, you know that." I sighed as I seen the curious expressions cross Watari and L's faces, I looked up at Watari soberly, "She can't talk…she's mute… …I'll contact you as soon as I can."

I didn't wait for questions or comments I waved at Aiyu then turned back to the alley we had just come out of, then hearing the guys getting closer I looked up at the sides of the two buildings on either side of me then quickly scrambled up one much more agilely than a normal teenager. Once on the fire escapes I headed the direction the men were coming from and almost instantly had their attention, they all scrambled around trying to follow beneath me.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

L, Watari and the little girl, Aiyu watched as the other girl turned and headed back toward the alley, looked up at the sides of the buildings and then climbed up to the fire escape quickly and efficiently, as though she did such things on a daily basis. They could hear shouts and noises coming from the ground as several men tried to turn and follow her.

Before L or Watari could search the men or go after the other girl, Aiyu tugged on Watari's arm and pointed back at the car urging the two to hurry and leave before the men woke up and such. With very little choice the three quickly got in the car and headed to the headquarters for L's current case, the Kira case.

**A/N: **Okay, so it was a random thought, please let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ewiituntmay: Hey, I decided I'd risked another chapter, especially for **_cheyjeevas, _**because they took the time to review! ^-^ Well here ya go, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think...even if you think it sucks, or if you have any tips or complaints and such.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note or characters. Only OCs and Plot.

_**Recap: Before L or Watari could search the men or go after the other girl, Aiyu tugged on Watari's arm and pointed back at the car urging the two to hurry and leave before the men woke up and such. With very little choice the three quickly got in the car and headed to the headquarters for L's current case, the Kira case.**_

**_~Chapter 2~_**

For the entire car ride the girl sat clutching a small bunny shaped backpack to her chest, as if holding onto it for dear life. She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything if you were to simply glance at her, but of course L noticed the way her eyes flickered to the signs and such that they were passing, as though she could read Japanese, though she was obviously not of Japanese descent.

He was a bit surprised that she seemed so aware, instead of blindly letting them take her to wherever, like most children would have in her position. Especially if they were being protected the way she was, most people in that position need to be taken care of, and would blindly follow someone when they were 'safe', yet this child who couldn't be any more than six or seven at the most, was aware and seemed to be marking the way, by either signs or any other remarkable things.

When they reached their destination the girl took it in easily and immediately did whatever she was asked to do when they were entering the building. Once they had reached their room and were comfortably seated, L turned to regard the young girl, Watari stood by and watched for a few seconds.

The girl quietly sat at a couch with a coffee table in front of it, the table was close enough for her to sit on the edge of the couch and still reach out and touch it. She gently laid her bunny backpack on the tabletop and opened it, out of it she pulled a small stack of note cards with a pencil and what seemed to be a cell phone.

Both men watched as she wrote something on one of the note cards, then read it silently as she held the note up for them. It read in clear neat handwriting, _Good evening. You can call me Aiyu…I was wondering what I should call you._

It was only slightly surprising to the two that the girl could write so neatly and clearly at her young age. L looked at her quietly for a while, she simply stared back at him, her eyes showing nothing, she seemed blank as she stared back at him.

"You may call me Watari." Watari bowed his head slightly, she looked at him and nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Then her gaze returned to L, he said nothing for quite a while.

Finally after several more minutes of their staring contest L quietly said, "You may call me Ryuzaki." She nodded silently in acknowledgement then instead of returning his continuing stare she began to stare at the small cell phone in front of her.

"Is that how the other girl intends to contact you?" Watari asked, curious about the children. Aiyu only nodded without looking up, there was really no movement after that, except when she pulled her legs under her. She stayed that way for about half an hour, until Watari had asked if she was hungry and if there was anything he could get for her. She glanced up, her head tilted to the side, as she contemplated the thought. After a few seconds she quickly wrote something on the same note she'd used earlier, the hand writing was just as neat as before, _Do you have toast? Or Crackers?_

Watari nodded and left to fetch said items. She went back to staring at the phone, only breaking contact when Watari set the plate on the table near her. She then only watched her food, eating her toast and between bites of her toast she would eat a cracker or two. She was dainty, even as she ate, from elegantly picking up her toast to picking up a cracker to the small bites she took.

She was just about to take another bite of her second piece of toast when the cell phone rang. She quickly set the toast down and picked the phone up eagerly, her face lighting up as she read the text message, seemingly from the other girl. She was on the verge of replying when L spoke up, "Do you think it would be possible for her to call so we can talk?"

Aiyu looked up at L, her eyes slightly widened in surprise, then down at the cell phone in her hands. She shrugged slightly and replied to the message, after receiving another one and replying once more her phone vibrated and she answered it quickly, putting it on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"_I believe you wanted to speak?" _The voice, even through the phone was just as beautiful as it had been when she first spoke. It sounded something like the tinkling of bells and it seemed more of a caress than a mere sound. It seemed to be placed directly in your mind rather than passing through your eardrums and such.

"How do you intend to find this place?" L wanted to ask her many things but he refrained, he would much rather ask those questions in person, that way he could see her reactions.

"_You think I don't know where you're at?" _The question almost caught him off-guard, mostly because of her tone, rather than that she might already know, _"I already know where you're at."_

"Very well then. Do you intend to come pick up…Aiyu?"

There was a pause and what sounded like a cuss word, they could hear something crash in the background, after another second, _"Unless you have objections, yes."_

"Perhaps you and your friend will spend the night? Seeing it's already quite late out. Then I would like to speak to you in person, before you leave." L stared at the phone silently, waiting for a response.

"_Alright, fine. I suppose it wouldn't hurt any. In any case would you mind having the door open in exactly three minutes?"_

"Yes, of course." Without a response she seemed to hang up and sent a text message to Aiyu who glanced at it, then placed the cell phone in her backpack.

Just as the three minutes was ending Aiyu jumped up and ran to the door, which Watari had opened to let her in, on her way over. She jumped up and clung to the girl who'd come in through the doorway quickly. She held Aiyu as if the girl hadn't just jumped on her, and looked around the hallway before shutting the door and entering further.

Aiyu clung to her burying her face into the girl's neck and showed no signs of letting go. The girl sighed and let Aiyu cling to her, seemingly used to it. She glanced at L and then at Watari, her eyes flickered around the room, seemingly locating all possible exits.

L watched her curiously, "Watari will show you to the room."

"We only need it…for Aiyu." she looked over at Watari and bowed her head slightly, "Aiyu, you go to the room okay? I'll be there in a minute."

Aiyu tilted her head and, as expected, the girl replied to a wordless question, "I promise. Don't worry I'll be there. Just give me half an hour okay?"

Aiyu huffed, but let go and went over to grab her bunny backpack and the note cards, before going over to Watari who began to lead the way. She glanced back at the girl once, then continued forward.

(Mercury)

I let out a breath of relief for Aiyu's wellbeing. When they rounded the corner I turned to L, I just wanted to get this over with. I walked over and sat on one of the couches near him when he motioned for me to sit. I sat and waited patiently for whatever he wanted to ask.

I would easily have answered them without waiting for him to ask, but I was a bit worn out right now. So instead I waited for him to speak. When he finally did he asked me, "What is your name?"

I showed no emotion as I replied, "You can call me Mercury." at this he blinked in a curious manner, I knew what he was curious about but I didn't comment.

"Mercury, as in silver?" he watched me carefully.

"Yep." _Nothing gets past you does it?_

"What's your real name?"

"What's _your _real name?" I couldn't help the small amount of sarcasm that entered my voice, I wasn't going to apologize though. I had just spent a big amount of my energy trying to lead those guys away, it made me easily irritable, compared to my usually calm level-headed self, "Or at least, what do you want me to call you?"

He stared at me silently, probably contemplating my behavior after the fact that he had agreed to help me by bringing Aiyu here. After a few seconds more of this Watari reappeared, came over to me and asked if there was anything he could get for me.

"Do you have anything sweet?" I asked rubbing my temples, (my head was killing me and ice cream would be very welcome at this time) therefore I missed the way L perked up at my question.

"Ah, many things, what would you like?" I could hear the smile in Watari's voice.

"Do you have any ice cream? Preferably Neapolitan, if not any flavor will do."

I heard him chuckle lightly at my response, "Watari, cherry cheesecake, if you wouldn't mind."

Watari replied then hurried off to collect our desserts. I rested my head in the hand of the arm I had propped on my knee. L and I said nothing until Watari returned, we both muttered a quick 'thank you'. I held the ice cream in one hand and quickly dug in, fast enough for a normal person to get brain freeze, just right for me to gain some energy from it and for it to cause my headache to cease.

Once I was done I gave a chilled huff and smiled, I felt so much better now. Watari came over to grab the bowl and I gave him a smile as I thanked him, easily declining when he asked if I would like anymore. L sat regarding me curiously, I looked over at him and smiled. He blinked owlishly at that, I could sense his slight surprise at the gesture.

I linked my hands together, via the fingers, and rested them on my knees as I focused on the matter at hand, "So…what do you want to know?"

I could hear him mentally chuckle, _**So ply with a bit of ice cream and suddenly all sweet and smiley… I'll have to remember that.**_

My smile didn't diminish in the least as I replied, "You do that. See how good it works." He wasn't really phased, but still surprised that it had worked.

"So you did hear that." he eyes were unreadable, but that meant nothing to me, I could easily sense his thoughts.

"Yeah well…you did kind of invite me in…" at his owlish blinking I gave a sigh, "to your mind, I mean…or your thoughts, whichever you prefer."

"So you're a telepath?" he regarded me with an openly curious expression, since I could read his mind his mask would be useless.

I sighed and looked up thinking how best to explain it, "Something like that I guess…" letting him assume things _would _be better, "Well let's say…I can use telepathy, but I'm not really a telepath…per se."

"So if you're not a telepath, but you can use telepathy, then what are you?"

"Psychic? …" the thought made me want to laugh, "I don't know."

"So exactly can you do? Or use, if you prefer?" I thought about it for a second.

"Well that depends. I suppose you could call me a retainer, I can absorb, or rather copy another 'psychic's' talent and use it, after I do so I retain the ability to use that talent at any time in my life. So far I can use telepathy, telekinesis, retrocognition, empathy, clairvoyance or precognition, whatever you want to call it, shape shift, I can do a little bit of psychometry, a very small amount of Reiki, some remote viewing and very little hypnosis…I think that's about it." I blew out a breath as I recalled each of the things that I could do and the many things that I couldn't.

He regarded me very curiously, then I caught onto to what he was currently thinking, I didn't say anything though, I wanted to hear him ask it. So I leaned back and pretended not to hear his thoughts, "Mercury?"

I looked over at him with a questioning expression, "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I was asking you?" he watched me almost intently.

I sighed, "No, I wasn't paying attention, besides my head is still hurting a bit. Just so you know I can't use my 'talents' all the time. Besides I'm still drained from earlier." To get my point across my head started hurting again and I had to rub my temples to alleviate some of the pressure. I thought about what he was trying to ask me though. _Help with the Kira case? …that sounds a little too troublesome. I have my own problems to deal with right now. Plus this has magical stink all over it, I'm not sure I can handle any magical stuff right now, and I know for a fact that Aiyu would barely manage it._

"I was asking if you'd help me on the Kira case. You have heard of it I presume?" he waited patiently for an answer and despite my still continually ranting mind I heard every word he said and replied without losing my train of thought on either subject.

"Yes of course, it's the only thing on _**everyone's **_minds. Frankly its starting to piss me off, and that alone would usually be enough to make me help…but this has magic written all over it…as in magical being and I'm so not in any shape to deal with any magical beings right now. I mean I don't think I could even handle the thoughts of one much less the sight or touch of one."

My mind rambled on about other topics and reasons I shouldn't, while my mouth explained why I wasn't sure I should. I ended my sentences in both mind and mouth and waited for him to talk. He thought about that for a while and I caught snippets and such of what he was currently thinking.

I sighed, "Would you just talk out loud? Even if I'm not trying to hear your thoughts you tend to send them out over the air and hearing your thoughts makes me feel nauseous. At least if you're talking it lessens the stress." I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"I suppose…Why aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm drained. I don't have a whole lot of energy, since I used said lot to leave a small trail for those guys, then I had to back track, making sure I could get far enough away from them before I came here."

"Who were those guys?"

"They work for a Mr. Davis, who runs a facility where I was previously located."

"What kind of facility?"

"I guess you could call it a 'psychic' farm. You know they raise and experiment with psychics. Testing abilities and such. Trying to use them to their advantage."

"Whose they?"

"I don't know. The government that runs the facility, or governments. I don't think there's any one government involved. I believe they 'sell to the highest bidder'."

He was quiet for a second as the words sunk in, and probably at my tone of voice, "So you and Aiyu…are running from them? Why?"

I sighed and my shoulders visibly slumped, "I'm sorry but for you this should be obvious. If you were trapped somewhere and forced to act the part of a lab rat are you going to stay any longer than you absolutely have to?"

"So you ran away?"

"Yes." I huffed it out. I was starting to feel irritable again, mostly due to the major headache that felt like a 15 ton weight pounding against my head.

"Why did you run away though surely there must be some other reason, I mean for you to run _now. _And why Japan?"

I stared at him hard, my eyes taking in every familiar feature, once again committing every detail to memory. I had been having visions and dreams of this man before me everyday for the last fourteen years. I had grown to love him just days after my first vision of him.

Just recently, about two weeks ago, I didn't have a dream or vision of him, the fact scared me so much that I knew I had to leave. Not just because I hadn't but because there was a reason I hadn't, instead of him in my dream that night, it had been of a man's silhouette, his eyes had shone red in the darkness, and behind him stood something bigger than him, at least seven feet tall and had the general outline of a man, only slightly different. L lay dead at his feet, and I could see his smile, his teeth glinting in the dark.

I had been ecstatic to see him when he stepped in front of me when they took Aiyu, and I knew why I had chosen Japan out of the three different countries whose planes were leaving at that time. Because L, the love of most of my entire life, was in danger. I wasn't sure if I should actually tell him all of this though…I mean I couldn't just blurt out that I loved him dearly and had for the past fourteen years of my life, I mean he had no idea who the hell I was. Plus he seemed to be taking my psychic abilities okay so far, but to just tell him something like that would probably freak him out, even just a little.

I sat back closing my eyes, however I could still see his face, it remained perfectly detailed in my mind, "Well for one, because it was one of only three planes leaving the states at the time I needed it too, and two because I felt the overwhelming urge to be here, in Japan. A country I know almost nothing about culturally."

He blinked at me owlishly again as I opened my eyes, "But you seem fairly fluent in Japanese, did you learn it before coming here?"

I shook my head, "I'm a retainer, that goes for more than simple psychic talents. I picked it up within minutes of landing here."

He seemed slightly impressed by this knowledge and I felt a absurdly warm feeling flow through me at it. I mentally cussed at myself for being so caught up by it.

**A/N: **So? What did you think? Worthy of becoming a full fledged story? Or, Just a waste of time, stop it before the hole is dug any deeper? Let me know and I'll try to oblige. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ewiituntmay: Okay, I **_had _**to post this, even if no one really reads it or whatever. But it is dedicated to **_cheyjeevas..._**who is just totally awesome all around! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note/ Characters. Only OCs and plot.

_**Recap: He seemed slightly impressed by this knowledge and I felt a absurdly warm feeling flow through me at it. I mentally cussed at myself for being so caught up by it.**_

**_~Chapter 3~_**

"As for why I'm running away now, is because all of my little ones, so to speak, have grown up enough to fend for themselves as best as they can…so we all agreed to leave, and since none of them are "as good as me" I had to bring Aiyu with me." I did air quotes and rolled my eyes in obvious irritation at the remark. Then I smiled gently, looking down at my hands, "But its fine, Aiyu…she's…she always thinks of herself as an unwelcome burden on my part. I don't think of her as a burden at all, except when she doesn't just stay in bed when I tell her to." I tilted my head slightly and looked over at the wall separating us, she peeked out and I shook my head, smiling as I motioned for her to come over to me.

_**You said half an hour, its been thirty-five minutes.**_

"Yes, Aiyu, I know. I'm sorry, I did promise." I had the wind knocked out of me as she jumped and practically dove into me. She sat up, giving an apology as she did so, I shook my head, "I'm sorry Aiyu, but your going to have to be silent, I can barely handle my own thoughts much less everyone else's okay?"

Aiyu nodded, immediate understanding evident in her eyes as she sat in my lap. I was so grateful that she was smarter than the average six year old. I closed my eyes, trying to calm the agony in my head, "Can I have some more ice cream?"

L smirked slightly as he nodded, then turned to Watari, who was sitting at a laptop nearby, "Watari would you bring miss Mercury some more ice cream please."

"Yes of course."

Within another five minutes Watari brought the ice cream, I thanked him quietly before once again digging into the delicious dessert. I ate it quickly and was rewarded with a reprieve from my hellish headache. I sat back with a satisfied sigh, Watari came to check on me and to see if I wanted anymore, I replied with, "Can I just have the carton?"

This earned a chuckle from both Watari and L, Aiyu was shaking slightly indicating that, had she not been mute, she was giggling. I smiled at her and was glad that ice cream had such a glorious effect on me. Within a few minutes Watari returned with the ice cream carton, and I could tell he was trying to hide his obvious mirth at my request. I thanked him again and ate the remaining ice cream, though I ate it a bit slower, taking the time to savor it.

L continued to watch me and Watari headed back to wherever he had been before the interruption, and Aiyu stretched and yawned, I smiled at her, "You should probably head to bed."

_**But why? You're still gonna sit in here aren't you? Then why can't I sit in here too?**_

"Aiyu, I shouldn't have to tell you these things, you already know perfectly well why. Now you go to bed and I'll be in when I'm finished, okay?"

Aiyu pouted at me, showing off her big puppy eyes, I merely stared blankly back at her. Finally she gave up after being unable to conceal her next yawn. She glared at me, then huffed, getting up she stomped her foot once to tell me without words or thoughts that I was going to hear about this later. I just smiled and waved as she turned and stomped her way to the room.

"I don't see how you managed to stare so blankly at those eyes…they would have been my downfall." L smirked. I shrugged.

"Yeah well after putting up with it for so long you learn how to block it out…especially with all the rampant thoughts running through _your _head…" I smirked at him, and he had the courtesy to blush, "I have to say though, that I'm flattered. No one's ever told me that before. Or thought it at me."

"Thought it _at _you?" He blinked again, I found that it must be something he does when he's curious about something…or surprised.

"When you're thinking things…its like you're saying it to the person, only its mental instead of verbal…like in the scary movies where you're telling the stupid blonde chick not to go into the room, cause you know she's gonna die if she does, you know she can't hear you but you say it anyway, only you're thinking it at a person…does that make any sense at all?"

L thought for a few minutes, "Somewhat."

I nodded once, quite happy for how well I'd managed to put it…it had sounded much better in my mind though. I looked at L, waiting for him to say something, or think something, for now he did neither. I continued to eat the small amount of ice cream left in the tub.

"So…Mercury. Will you help me on the Kira case?" I looked up at him, as though I had just realized he was there, or at least I guessed that that was what I looked like, "You will be compensated for you time, of course, and you will stay in the same hotels as me, as well as the Task Force from the police, and possibly the suspect."

I sucked in a breath, I figured I could…but I was still weak, I don't mean just from my earlier exploits with Davis' men, but since I broke off from the facility, I had no one to devote my time too…I had it much worse than Aiyu and the others though. I thought how best to put this to L carefully, I _needed _someone to devote my time and energies to…as in…a master.

"Well…um. Ice cream aside, I need a type of…energy source, and a thing to tie my existence to…without it I'm virtually useless to you. That means I could take anyone's side and it wouldn't really matter to me."

He blinked at me, I expelled an ice cream flavored breath and got mad at myself because for some reason I was slightly embarrassed to admit this need to him.

"I need a master…so to speak. Hence collar." I pointed out the collar around my neck, it looked much like a cat collar, and wasn't easily noticed, so he hadn't noticed until I pointed it out. He blinked curiously at my explanation. I stared down at my ice cream, conveying my slight embarrassment at the confession, "The guys at the facility made it that way, they did something to me that kept me from…working properly without a master of some type…the reason they did this to me is because of my unique ability to absorb other talents and retain them. I think they wanted to make more like me in order to make the perfect soldier types…which is why I can fight and track and such, so well. They needed to make sure such soldiers would be…controllable should something happen. In order to keep control they decided each person like me should only 'work right' if we have a master…having a master means we have something to live and fight for…of course this works about as well as a pet, as I found out. If you treat an animal with kindness they tend to stay around, abuse them and they will leave. Abuse psychic's ability and the tie isn't as strong as if you are kind."

I shrugged as the meaning dawned on him. I had suffered through quite a bit, but I tended to block such memories from my mind, refilling them with other things such as other people's thoughts and memories. _Of course I'm not about to go into my life's story here so yeah…_

"So…what happens when you have a master?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really, my powers return to normal, I am intimately connected to said master and am compelled to protect them. Which isn't so different from how I am now…I suppose. Of course I can't know for sure, I only know what it feels like to be connected to one of the facility's members, cold and impersonal." I bit my lip in thought, then nodded once, deeming that the right description of it.

"But if there's little difference other than your 'powers' being normal and you're already strong enough to read minds and such, why do you need a master for this case?"

I sighed, it was like explaining things to a child, "I haven't been reading minds. I haven't been _using _any of my powers. I only pick up thoughts that are 'thrown' at me. My powers will go even more haywire should there actually be a magical being involved, having a master only stabilizes this fact by about ten percent, at the most. That would ultimately make me this form of haywire, if a magical being shows up now and with me master-less, I'll be reduced to mere intuition…or maybe not even that. And if I don't have a master it'd be possible for me to take up Kira's side."

L thought about this for the last few minutes it took for me to finish off the ice cream and to get up and throw the container away. When I got back to the couch I'd been sitting on I waited for him to speak. He pulled out a piece of candy and ate it as he thought.

"You know if things were simple enough I'd agree easily, but for one if I did that, I might not be able to leave, and that isn't something I can afford right now." At this statement his gaze snapped up to mine.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can't afford to be stuck anywhere for longer than a day at most, for two reasons. One is that Davis and his men will find me, and two is because I have a group of exactly six kids that are depending on me, that includes Aiyu."

He seemed even more surprised by this statement than by the last one. I waited for his reply staring at him blankly, "Why don't they just come here?"

"That doesn't fix my problem with Davis, who I might add would be happier than a fat kid with cake if he found us all here together."

"I could take care of him easily enough. Just leave that to me…"

I blinked, still staring blankly at him, "So you want to be my master…or you just want me to stay and help?" I blinked once again then waited for the response. I mean I had said that that was the reason I didn't ask him to be my master, not why I didn't simply stay.

He thought for a minute before nodding once, "Yeah, I think it'd be best if I were your master, that way I can make sure you don't start helping Kira…for any reason."

I blinked again then shrugged turning my head away. I would have to get a hold of the other five kids that had run away from the facility, it wouldn't be too easy, but it wasn't impossible. I began to think about where exactly the others would be by now. I figured that the twins would be together, for it was hard on them to be too far apart for too long, other than that the rest were spread out and by themselves.

"So?" I turned back to L, his voice dragging me out of my thoughts, not unpleasantly. I blinked twice before moving toward him a little. When I was standing an arms length away from him I had to fight a blush, he was staring up at me unblinkingly, I could see him wondering what I was doing in his eyes, I didn't need to read his thoughts.

I bit my lip slightly then without telling him anything I leaned down and pressed my lips to his gently, I could feel him tense at the unexpected contact. He just barely responded when I pulled away, I looked down and reached up to my collar, instead of the plain black collar it had been when I first got here, it had four sequins, two on either side of a lovely 'L' that hung from the middle of my collar.

I smiled as I inspected it, something that was a bit hard from my angle, but I could see it nonetheless. L stared up at me in surprise, barely sparing a glance at the newly decorated collar. I let out a small breath, "There, that should be good enough."

I noticed that L was still staring at me, it almost made me blush again, I leaned down gave him a small quick kiss on the lips before straightening and turning back to the couch. I sat down and waited for some type of reaction from L. After another minute of pure silence he finally spoke, "Wh-…what was that for?"

I tilted my head to the side questioningly, somewhat more a cat or Aiyu like trait, in any case it wasn't something I did often, "Well the first time, because I had to seal your position as my master, the second time," I shrugged nonchalantly, "just because I wanted to…you just …" I blushed at the words now coming out of my mouth, "you just looked so…_cute… _looking up in shock like that."

I could only barely detect the miniscule blush that made its way across L face, but of course I sensed it more than saw it. I fought the small smirk that wanted to spread itself across my face, I looked back up at L when I was absolutely sure that I could control my expressions.

"So…you seal your master…by kissing them?" I could sense L's curiosity even stronger now, I mean we were connected very intimately now. Of course I wasn't sure if he found it intimate to be connected to me like this, but me being the 'psychic' one here, as well as to other psychics it was pretty intense.

I shook my head, "No not really. I just did that because it seemed appropriate at the time." I could see the smirk an instant before it appeared on his face, I raised my hand to stop him from saying anything, "I should probably say I felt compelled to do so…that was how I'm supposed to seal my deal with _you_. Had it been anyone else the reaction and sealing would have most likely been different." I sighed as I slumped, I really wasn't making this any better for myself, but I didn't complain, _at least I got to kiss him! _^_^

"So, if you were to kiss anyone else…it wouldn't do anything?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"No, it wouldn't do anything more than a normal kiss. The only way for me to gain a different master, would be for you to break you deal with me, and for me to accept a new master." I watched him curiously, watching the questions roll around in his mind, "You can break a deal by removing your sign of mastery." At this I pointed to the elegant 'L' that hung on my collar, "This symbol serves for two purposes. One, it identifies who my master is…in a way. Two is that it allows me to connect with you no matter how far apart we are physically…and if ever need be, mentally."

I watched L with a curious expression, waiting for whatever he was going to say next. I kept to my own thoughts for the most part. He watched me with an expression that was just as curious as mine, "Anyway, I have asked the Task Force to come here tomorrow. I came early so that I could have everything set up by the time they get here."

"So are you going to fill me in on what you got so far?" I scooted over to his side and was checking out one of the monitors sitting behind him.

"You aren't going to go get some sleep before tomorrow?" He looked over slightly surprised. I only took my gaze off the screen long enough to catch his eyes.

"You know I don't really sleep all that much. I only need exactly twelve hours of sleep…in any given week. As long as I get twelve hours in the span of seven days, I don't really get that tired. Of course that doesn't mean that I can't sleep more…I just choose not to."

L seemed amused by this fact, I mean we already had a sweet tooth in common and now insomniac tendencies. Of course I already knew this about him, it wasn't hard to tell what with the dark bags under his eyes. L shook his head and looked at the screen, "Why don't you just read my mind. Or read the reports?"

I blushed as I considered answering him in truth, I knew he'd sense the lie, and probably realize the feeling for what it was, a warning of my lie. But he may not particularly care about it, or it could be the total opposite and he could be very picky about such things. I shrugged and figured I might as well tell the truth, "I'd rather hear your voice than go through your mind, and I don't feel like reading right now."

**A/N: **Okay, _please _tell me what you think...please? Well I'll see ya 'round.


	4. Chapter 4

Ewiituntmay: Hey everybody ^-^...this chapter is dedicated to **_cheyjeevas, Merenwen Melwasul, Mistress Yoru, ReiraKurenai, _**and **_BrknFire. _**Well, now that that's over, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing of Death Note or the chracters, except OCs, plot and the movies XD!

_**Recap: I blushed as I considered answering him in truth, I knew he'd sense the lie, and probably realize the feeling for what it was, a warning of my lie. But he may not particularly care about it, or it could be the total opposite and he could be very picky about such things. I shrugged and figured I might as well tell the truth, "I'd rather hear your voice than go through your mind, and I don't feel like reading right now."**_

**_~Chapter 4~_**

"Why aren't you reading my thoughts?" he was watching me carefully out of his peripheral vision, as far as I could tell.

"Because…you're kind of…preventing me from delving too deeply in your mind, and so right at this moment, its as good as saying you don't want me in your mind at all." I looked up at the ceiling as I thought through my own words, "or something…hmm…okay maybe it'll sound better this way. You might be a little to afraid or unused to sharing your head with someone, so your subconsciously keeping me out of your mind, therefore the only thing I can actually sense from you are…'impressions' of whatever your thinking about. I could of course force my way into your mind…but that would have serious consequences for both of us. Understand?"

"Okay. So how would we communicate if I'm preventing you from reading my thoughts?" L seemed more intrigued by all that I was telling him than the Kira case…at least for the moment. I found myself happy to be able to tell someone such things, without worrying about huge consequences hanging immediately over my head.

"Well in order to do so, you'd have to…open your mind to me, consciously. The easiest way to do that, is to think _at _me, then wait for a response. Of course your subconscious gets used to the feeling and in time it begins to allow your mind to open to me. This generally happens during sleep…or constant…close contact with me. Knowing you it probably won't take that long, it will probably be fully 'functional' within the span of three days…without obstructions…like magical beings…or items." with each of the last seven words I mentally slumped a little more.

I wasn't sure when L was going to bring in his main Kira suspect, but if it was anytime in the next three days it would take longer for him to get used to my mind… assuming he didn't obstruct the process himself, because of something he may not want me to see or know about. I sighed and shook my head, it didn't matter really, as long as we were near each other as much as possible.

I let out a long breath, making sure I'd explained the basic things about our new… 'partnership' when I was satisfied that I had I nodded once, "Any other questions?"

L thought about it for a few seconds, during which time I noticed and decided to sit like him, I could sense his amusement at my efforts, though I didn't acknowledge him or them for a few seconds. When I was settled and looked back up at him he was smirking slightly, "Not right now."

I nodded and turned back to the monitors and such, "So, onto the Kira case?" L turned to the monitors as well, "And, what do you want me to call you? L? Ryuzaki? Ryuuga? Or…" I smirked at the last one, "Master?" I kept the emotions from my face as best as I could, though the smirk managed to stay in place.

L glanced at me, then a smirk, and his thoughts right before the words left his mouth, "Master." I chuckled slightly and nodded once, lifting my hand to salute him.

"Yes, sir…master." I smirked even harder then looked down at the folders, I grabbed one and opened it scanning the information before closing it. _What have I gotten myself into? Oh well…I'm here now, there's nothing I can really do about it._

"Well, as far as I can tell, Kira is here in Japan, in the Kanto region. I settled that with a direct confrontation. I also know that he is a University student, can kill without being present, I believe he can also designate time and possibly control one's actions." He pulled another folder out of a pile and set it in front of me, "These are messages that Kira sent to me over the past few weeks, while experimenting, I believe. I have also been working with the NPA, and had the FBI trail some of the members of the Task Force. They recently all died of heart attacks, as well as their supervisor in Washington DC, all at the same time."

I frowned, _This is definitely magical, maybe otherworldly…There must be a magical being behind it then. _I kept my thoughts to myself as I looked over the messages from prisoners, "L, did you know, Gods of Death, only eat apples…" L glanced up at me when I hissed, _Shinigami, this is not good at all. I don't think I'm qualified to take this kind of threat down on my own…perhaps it would be better if the others were here. _

"Is something wrong?" I took a deep breath and forced my eyes away from the messages. L stared at me from the corner of his eyes.

I huffed and shook my head, "No, its nothing…" I stared at the one message, _Gods of Death, _"Though that is a pretty big statement, Gods of Death…Shinigami their internal organs have degraded, they need no sustenance. Though it isn't a necessity it is possible for them to eat if they want to…" I let my words trail off, wondering if L would get the hint and leave the possibility of an actual Shinigami working with Kira open.

"Is that so?" L turned back to the monitors, I could barely see the small clock in the corner, I couldn't read it, but I didn't need to, I already knew what time it was, it came to me internally. _3:58am._ I sighed and pushed the folder to the side, _I need to figure out where the others are, and if they're okay._

I pulled a slim black phone out of my pants pocket and opened it. L glanced over at me, I looked at him seriously, "Are you sure it's okay for the others to come here?"

L nodded, "Of course. Though, we will probably be moving from hotel to hotel, to keep from being in one place for too long."

I nodded and scrolled through my contacts, once I had the one I wanted I pushed the 'send' button, I put it on speaker and waited for the customary five rings. Finally someone picked it up, but said nothing, "It's me."

"_Mercury? Thank god. I almost thought something happened to you and Aiyu…I had a really bad feeling. Hold on…"_ L and I listened as a few loud sounds came through the phone, I frowned at it, suddenly there was more noise, _"Shit! Sorry, but there's some of Davis' men after me. I have to go."_

"Quaere! Come to Japan. Call me and I'll come get you."

"_Right, gotcha. I'll see you when I get there."_

I sighed and hung up, then dialed another number, it rang five times as well, then an eager voice came on, _Mercury! Japan huh? That's so exciting, but you know we'll never know how to communicate with others, you gonna meet us there?"_

I huffed, "Palladia! Let me talk before you answer my questions…or commands. Whatever, let me talk to Pall."

The voice huffed in return, _If you wanted to talk to Pall you should've just called his phone!" _

"His phone's off isn't it?" there was a resigned sigh before a calmer voice came on, though there was an angry yelling in the background, "You guys aren't being chased then?"

"_Not at the moment, we haven't seen any of Davis' men for over three days, I'm getting a bit worried, it only takes two days for them to track us and pester us."_

I sighed, "Well, in any case, I need you two to come to Japan, and try to get a hold of Rabbit, I haven't been able to contact him since Halden."

"_What?! Since Halden? Really, but that was like…six and a half days ago, he should've checked in by now. Well, we'll try our best to contact him, see ya in Japan."_

I sighed as I shut the phone, thinking for a few seconds. L continued to stare, I looked over at him, "What?" I could feel his thoughts milling about, so I sighed again and explained, "Palladia is the other telepath in our group, hence talking about everything before I took a breath, Quaere, the first call, he's a shape shifter and very able fighter, where I learned some tricks, and Palladium is Palla's twin, he's a telekinetic, which is where I picked it up. Rabbit is a hypnosis master, I can't quite do that very well, though none of us know why. Aiyu, she's an empathic, she can read people's hearts, which is why I was okay with sending her with you two in the first place, because she knew it'd be okay. There is one last one, another mute, and girl, Tacere. She's relatively good with medicines and Reiki, healing and such. She specializes in psychics, and our group particularly. Is that all?"

L thought for a few more seconds then shrugged, "I suppose." I nodded and opened my cell phone again, this time sending a text message. It was replied to immediately, I returned, giving her the information that I had given the others.

I touched L's shoulder gently, "Um…there's something I need to explain about the others…and the strange possibilities of this case." L turned to me, fully prepared to listen intently to what I was about to tell him, "First, I believe there is something…magical about this case. Psychics and magic…or at least, psychics in our predicament, since we were born and raised in the facility, have very, very little tolerance for magical things, therefore none of the others will really be able to help on the case, not that I would allow them to be endangered in such a way in any case."

L nodded, "That is fair. But if psychics don't get along with magical things, what about you?" I sighed again, _so much for not telling my life story huh?_

"Well…I'm not like the others. For one, I wasn't created and born in the facility, I was placed there later. Two, I have a strong tie to magical things and while the facility has turned it almost nonexistent, I have a much larger tolerance of magical things than most other children in the facility."

"They use children only?" I noted the slight anger in his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded and bit my lip unsure of how much to tell him about the facility and it's managers, "Hardly anyone lives through the progressive tests. I'm the oldest there is and ever had been, and I'm only seventeen, most die by the time they're thirteen. I'm the only one that's broken that limit. This far at least, the other children in my group are also around thirteen and getting older." I slumped in the chair a little bit and decided I'd straighten my legs. I mused silently about how I'd managed to sit just like L for so long.

"You're the oldest?" I nodded and he probed gently, "Are you…the first?" I looked up and shook my head solemnly.

"No…I am only the first to survive for so long. There have been countless others before me. This facility has existed for more than three decades. Hopefully that gives you a number to contemplate." I felt a type of anger and remorse wash over me, as well as the usual depression, though I found it a bit hard to tell who was feeling what, or maybe we were feeling the same thing at the same time.

I bit my lip as I thought about whether or not I should tell him a bit more about my past. He stared at me then surprisingly he asked, "What? What do you want to tell me?"

I blinked and sighed, slumping in the chair a bit more, "I was debating on how much to tell you, about me, and my past in the facility." I looked up at the ceiling, organizing my thoughts, L remained silent, "Well you see. The facility only guesses that I am seventeen, but there is speculation that I'm actually older than they originally thought. I personally believe that I am older, but I have no solid evidence on that. So far no one, not even the 'examiners' at the facility can pinpoint my age…nor any of the other children. I believe my magical ties prevent them from doing so."

"So…you're not actually seventeen?" I shook my head and looked over at L, he stared at me, questions rolling through his mind again, about me. I sighed and figured that I could tell him everything I knew about me right now, but it would be so much easier if he would open his mind to me, then he'd know _everything._ I sighed again.

"You know…nevermind." he blinked at me, _**What?**_I frowned slightly at the very sudden and slightly painful intrusion on my mind, L must have notice the wince because he leaned back in his chair a little bit.

"What was that?" he seemed slightly alarmed, I frowned, _as a master, he didn't feel the pain…well I guess I can't expect him to know the rules and such._

"That was you, forcing your way into my mind." L recoiled even more at this, I put up a hand to stop his immediate apologies or whatever, "No, don't apologize, that only makes it worse. You did that, because you were too curious about what I was thinking, it was a natural defense, or offense…either way, it probably would have happened sometime. That is your right after all, you are my master."

L frowned again, I sighed and made a motion for him to say what was on his mind, "It isn't right for me to barge in on your thoughts like that." I shook my head, disagreeing with him, "Why aren't you angry? Or why don't you mind at all…I have a feeling its more than just because I'm your master."

I sighed again, he was going to make me tell him, "I can't expect you to know everything about me or people like me. It happens often when a new partnership has been forged, especially if the master is overly curious about the psychic and the psychic isn't as straightforward as need be." L stared and waited for the rest, I sighed, "I can tell you everything right now, but, I'm not sure…that _I _should be your priority right now. You should focus on the Kira case, then when we're more…attuned to each other…you'll know."

L blinked at this, I stared at him, _**More…attuned? **_I blinked, then replied mentally, _**Yes, when your mind is more open to me, I won't need to tell you…you'll see for yourself.**_ He stared at me, slight surprise on his face, but he nodded once and turned back to the monitors in front of him, "If you're sure."

"Yes, of course. Normally I would've told you as soon as you formed the words in your thoughts…but it's a little complex. It would take a while to tell you and explain everything, therefore I thought it best to wait until you aren't so…preoccupied." L glanced at me, contemplating that for a few minutes. I stared at him, "You really only became my master…to make sure I don't help Kira…right?"

L nodded once slowly, I nodded once back, "Yes. I can't allow someone like you to help Kira, I'm guessing that you already know who I am, including my real name?" I nodded once, waiting for him to continue, "Exactly, if you can tell a person's name through their thoughts, Kira could kill even more people."

I thought about this for a while, "So…you know who Kira is…don't you?"

"I have an idea." I stared at him, he glanced over at me again, "A University student, named Light Yagami." I nodded slowly as his mind filled with his suspicions on the Kira case and this Light Yagami, he seemed to sense me waiting at the edge of his mind, or at least that how I figured it'd feel to L. He looked over at me, watching me as I took the information in, analyzing it and storing it in my own mind for future reference. I noted that he seemed _amused _by me, it caused a small smile to cross my face.

"I'm glad that I can entertain you." He smirked and shrugged turning back to the monitors as his mind began to close to me again, I shrugged as well and turned to the folder, studying it more carefully, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut at being pushed out, like an inside dog being kicked out to the doghouse in your backyard. The stray thought made me shake my head, L glanced over again, but neither of us said anything.

"I plan on confronting Light directly, at To-Oh University."

I blinked over at L, "Oh? When will you be doing that?"

L turned to me, shrugging, "Not for a while. In any case, his father, Chief of Police, Soichiro Yagami doesn't know that I suspect him. None of the Task Force knows, I'll lead them into it gradually, seeing as I need their cooperation, or at least for them to stay out of the way."

"Have you met the Task Force in person yet?" L shook his head, _**No, they're coming today, it will be our first meeting in person. **_"Ah, I see. So, you intend to show them some of the things you've already come to, then let them know of your suspects, then zero in a little bit more on Light Yagami?"

"Yes. It will be somewhat delicate. I have a feeling that proving that Light Yagami is Kira will prove to be difficult." I waited for more and prodded silently, _**Why is that? You unsure of whether you can actually get evidence of it? Or you just unsure if you'll be able to do so for more personal reasons? **_L shook his head at the assumptions, "I'm not sure, but I just have a feeling that it will be one of my more difficult cases."

I nodded again, "Oh, okay."

We were silent after that, waiting for the time when the Task Force would actually show up.

~Later that day~

L and I waited as Watari led the Task Force members to the current hotel room. I glanced at him again, he was standing calmly, I watched him carefully, Aiyu came over and tugged on my shirt, I glanced down at her, _**Mercury, what's going on? Are we leaving or not?**_

I sighed, "No Aiyu, we're not." L glanced over at us, I shook my head and knelt in front of Aiyu, "Listen, I'm going to need you to stay in the room at all times okay? Unless you need to go to the bathroom. Watari will get you anything you need, okay?"

L blinked at that, I sensed more than saw, Aiyu stared up at me, disdain obvious on her face. _**But why?! I want to stay with you…and L! **_I frowned at her, then replied mentally, _**Because, I'm helping L on this case. I don't want you to get caught up, I don't want you to get hurt and this case is very dangerous. **_Aiyu frowned at me, I knew she hated it when I spoke to her mentally, but I only did it when it was absolutely necessary, to prove the importance of what she was supposed to do, she sighed, deflating, _**Okay but only because I know you're worried about me.**_

I nodded letting a relieved smile onto my face, "Good. Now, go to the room." She nodded and hugged me once, then turned shyly to L, gave him a small hug and hurried into the bedroom. I blinked and smiled as she retreated before L could react. Then before either of us could react or comment on the small hug we heard the door open and people coming into the room. I glanced at L, he blinked, _**What was that about?**_

_**I don't know…but I'm guessing that Aiyu is already getting attached to you. **_I smiled at him, he blinked again, a very miniscule smile crossing his face at my next words, _**Aiyu doesn't get attached to very many people, especially not this soon after meeting them, you should be honored…not even I elicited that reaction so soon.**_

L nodded once, then turned getting ready to head into the other room as the people came further in, _**Oh, and Mercury? **_I nodded at him to continue, _**Call me Ryuzaki, at least while the Task Force is here. **_

_**Gotcha. **_I smirked at the slightly teasing tone of L's thoughts, _No more 'Master' huh? I could get used to having them here. _I watched L walk out to greet the Task Force, "Nice to meet you. I'm L."

I peeked around the corner, they were too busy looking back at Watari to confirm that L was indeed who he said he was. I smirked, they were surprised at how young L was, considering that he was a genius detective and all, as well as his appearance, and the stuff in the main room where they were standing. L's computer sat on a glass coffee table and it was surrounded by various sweets, I smirked a bit more, _this is going to be very entertaining._

They were staring at L for a few more seconds before Chief Yagami started the other introductions, "Yagami."

"Ukita."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Sanami."

"Matsuda."

I ducked my head as L pointed his finger, pretending it was a gun, I shook my head, drowning out his conversation for a few seconds, however my mind immediately snapped back when the one named Matsuda moved forward, to confront L. I felt my skin prickle, L's mind responded silently, _**What's wrong?**_

_**I told you…I become more protective of you, because you're my master…I was just reacting to Matsuda's movement…that's all.**_

_**Oh, I see. **_I could feel L's mental smirk and pouted quietly. He continued with the task at hand, "If I happened to be Kira, you'd all be dead by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chief Yagami was fairly angry, I noted silently, _It feels so good to have my powers back, and not really that limited either. _A warm feeling washed through me at the realization. L headed toward the chair in front of the computer.

"Well, from what we know, Kira needs a name~*~*~ therefore in the future I'd suggest you do not give out your real names." I floundered slightly, frowning a little bit, one of the detectives from the Task Force had magic residue. L sensed it and questioned me immediately, _**What was that Mercury? You seemed to flare for a second, then changed…**_

_**I sense…magic residue on one of the Task Force members…It must be from Kira… **_I frowned harder, I was sure that L sensed it, I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax.

_**Magic residue? From Kira…can you tell which one it is?**_

_**Not yet…it's interfering with my powers…dimming them, even though it appears the residue isn't very strong. If this small amount of residue affects me this much…I hate to think how I'm going to put up with Kira…**_

L let it rest for a moment, sensing my slight unease, and let me regain my composure. I was thankful he understood…of course our minds were linked so of course he did. I sighed and leaned against the wall, finally managing to quell the uneasy feeling I got, after a few more seconds it seemed almost nonexistent, it was still there, just less noticeable.

_**Are you okay now?**_

_**Yeah…it just startled me that's all. I can handle it now, though it's still too hard to tell, in fact, I believe that the residue has moved to the others a little bit, that will only make it harder to pinpoint. **_I turned to my side and picked up a delicious looking piece of cake, it was L's of course, I figured I'd take it in a minute…but he didn't know that.

_**I see. At any rate you should come…introduce yourself.**_

_**Mind if I stick to a letter like you?**_

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_**I mean…do you mind if I tell them to call me M instead of Mercury? Or would you rather it be Mercury?**_

_**M is fine, I suppose. **_I felt his smirk at the way I'd asked for 'permission'. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Please come out and greet our guests."

I could feel the Task Force's surprise at the statement, I shook my head again and walked calmly around the wall, holding the cake in my hands, I saw L's eyes fall on it immediately, I smirked, "You only wanted me to come out because I have your cake hostage."

Everyone's eyes darted to me, I let my gaze roam over them, already taking in a lot of information on each person. L stared at the cake, in his mind he was pouting slightly at the fact that I was 'being mean'. I smirked more at L, then smiled at the others, "Hello. You can call me M."

I walked over and handed the cake to L, he took it, almost casually and nodded at me before looking back at the screen. Matsuda was the first to speak, surprisingly, "Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?!" I rose an eyebrow at Matsuda, he blushed slightly.

"Yes, who is this?" Chief Yagami looked up at me, I was standing right near where he was sitting. I blinked and smiled down at him, not at all affected by his mental rejection or whatever it was. L ate his cake for a few seconds, I looked over at L, then went over and nudged his arm, he glanced up at me, _**They asked you something…you should answer.**_

L sighed and turned back to Chief Yagami, "This is M, she is helping me on the Kira case." the others weren't entirely pleased with this news, as though L wasn't supposed to have anyone helping him. I reached down and plucked a sucker from the table in front of L, he glanced at me, scolding me in his mind, I sighed back at him, the others continued to watch us for a few minutes.

_**You should talk you know, they're beginning to suspect something's up with us, because we're communicating without talking.**_

_**And? **_he sighed mentally again and went on to talk to the Task Force, I for the most part ignored them until they began to talk to me. I blinked over at L when he told me to help the others with their information, I frowned at him, mentally, but stood and moved over to the table to obey.

**A/N: **Well, there it is, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As for the storyline, I'm going to try keeping it as close to the live action movies, rather than the anime, but that could change of course...let me know what you think, please? So review, message or just enjoy...see ya 'round! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Ewiituntmay: Hello! ^-^ I want to update this story, at least to get my mind off of _A Hacker with a Strawberry Obsession_(Death Note fic)! At last for a minute, considerng I just updated that and my other story, _QuickSilver_(Prince of Tennis fic)...Of course, I'm not sure if people really like this story either...but I find the plot intriguing...so here it is! If you are reading this then Enjoy ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note or characters...just OCs, plot and the half empty bag of sunflower seeds sitting next to me.

_**Recap:**_ And? _**he sighed mentally again and went on to talk to the Task Force, I for the most part ignored them until they began to talk to me. I blinked over at L when he told me to help the others with their information, I frowned at him, mentally, but stood and moved over to the table to obey.**_

**_~Chapter 5~_**

We found little in the first few hours, until the security tapes from the FBI agents' deaths were brought, by Matsuda and Aizawa. Sanami had been helping set up the five screens to watch the videos. I sighed and went to sit right next to L, he was only slightly surprised, he moved slightly to accommodate me, this was what surprised the others a little bit.

I blinked in surprise when I picked up on some of Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi's thoughts, _I wonder if their together? Is that why L is so tolerant of her?…not that she's bad or anything…but he doesn't seem the type to attract, a girl like M, and she's so young. Is L a pedophile?! Wait…how old is M anyway? And what's with the letters?!_

I snickered at the thoughts and almost instantly the three whose thoughts had been running through my mind froze and looked over at me in alarm, I bit my lip, looking down at a paper in my hand, everyone else just glanced at me before going back to whatever they were doing. The other three sighed in relief, _For a minute it almost seemed like she was laughing at me…almost like she could read my mind… _They each did a varied gesture of nervousness, I turned to L pointing to the paper, but telling him what they were thinking.

"Is that so?" I blinked, nodding a smile still on my face, _**Should we confirm their suspicions about us? Or do you have qualms about my being your pedophilic boyfriend? **_

_**I have no such qualms…**_I frowned over at L, _**But are you serious?! **_He smirked at me, a small almost imperceptible inclining of his head my only answer. I stared at him for a few more seconds, _**Besides it wouldn't be pedophilia. I'm over eighteen…I think.**_

_**You only know that you're seventeen for sure…that would make me a pedophile. **_

_**Hmm…does that mean that you have sexual desires for me?! **_I mock blushed, pulling away from him just a little bit, he blushed slightly at the accusation, then retaliated.

_**And if I did?**_

I stared at him, my smug smile still on my face, _**Then I am truly in trouble, considering you'd make my life a living hell if I didn't return the sentiment.**_

_**Do you?**_

_**For a pedophile?! Of course not, don't be silly. But of course, if I weren't seventeen I wouldn't be considered underage, and you wouldn't be considered a pedophile…too bad…I did kind of like you. **_I mentally frowned in a mock pout. L sputtered ever so slightly on the drink of coffee or tea he was currently drinking. I smirked over at him, he shook his head, put his cup down on the table and leaned over to pick out the surveillance tapes he wanted to see first.

I sighed as I leaned into the couch, my back arching as I stretched leisurely. I settled back and noted that more than one person had taken notice of the movement and were blushing slightly, I smirked to myself. L glanced at me as he waited for the others to put the tapes in, I shook my head, then relayed the thoughts that I'd just heard.

L almost growled out loud, he did mentally, causing me to come up short, I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow at his reaction. He turned to regard me silently, I blinked once and before I knew it…L was kissing me! _**You're mine!**_

I blinked again as he pulled away, an imperceptible blush on his cheeks. I shook my head at his sudden possessiveness, as the others' shock ran through their minds as well as mine. I leaned casually against the arm of the couch, as though L kissed me in front of others on a daily basis. I have to admit, I got extremely warm when L had kissed me, but I couldn't tell if it was him, me, or both of us…though I wouldn't be surprised if it was mostly me.

I frowned at him mentally, _**Possessive aren't we?**_

_**Quite. Now watch the surveillance tapes.**_

_**Yes of course, master. **_I felt his slight embarrassment and amusement at the term and let another smirk cross my face as we leaned forward to watch them. The others settling around or behind us to watch as well, they were still somewhat surprised by the kiss earlier but had settled after a few moments.

We watched many of the tapes, many of the others had begun to fall asleep at various times, unable to stay awake for so long. L and I continued to watch them in any case, on the latest one he stopped and pointed out the important parts of that particular video. I nodded, taking in his observations and making a few of my own.

I frowned at the woman leaning over the agent's body, "Who's that?" I glanced at L, he blinked and set his cup down as he explained.

"Naomi Misora. She was Raye's fiancée." He filled me in on more details silently, I nodded again, then sighed, _**I have to go check on Aiyu, she's not used to going a whole day without seeing me.**_

L only nodded and went back to the video's. I stood and walked to the bedroom, Aiyu was sitting silently on the edge of the bed, _**Where have you been?! You haven't come to see me all day.**_

"I know, I'm sorry. But there are other men here, to help L with the Kira case. They only just fell asleep not too long ago…I don't want them to know about you…they already suspect something about me. Okay?" Aiyu nodded, reluctantly. I let out a relieved sigh and sat next to her on the bed, she looked up at me, I rose an eyebrow at her.

_**Will you stay in here with me for tonight? **_Aiyu gave me her best puppy dog eyes, I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll stay with you…it's the least I can do after not seeing you all day." Aiyu smiled warmly and moved to lay on the bed, patting the spot next to her, I smiled and obligingly laid next to her. She smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it against her cheek. I smiled, it was a habit she'd picked up a long time ago, after she'd begun to get attached to me at the facility. It was her own way to make sure that I was there and that she would be okay.

~The next morning~

I checked my internal clock for the time, sighing I carefully removed my hand from Aiyu's grasp, she woke slightly, I leaned next to her, "It's okay Aiyu, I've got to go help with the case…go back to sleep."

Aiyu nodded sleepily and settled back into her small nest of blanket and pillows. I smiled again and turned, only to see L standing in the doorway. I rose an eyebrow, _**Yes? Come to make sure I wasn't cheating on you? **_I smirked slightly, L shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Maybe."

I sighed and shook my head in return, "Really, no need to be so absolutely possessive…what will you do when the other five kids get here and demand I pay more attention to them than to you?" L stared at me, thinking about it for a second, _**I suppose I will have to compete for your attention then? Well, I believe that you are quite worth the fighting. **_I blushed the tiniest amount at the compliment…of sorts.

"That's good to know. I'm glad you appreciate it and see it for what it's worth." I smiled at him moving past him, into the small hallway. He grabbed my arm just as I finished shutting the door, I turned to him calmly, he blushed a little bit before pressing his mouth to mine gently. I kissed him back easily, L wasn't really that bad a kisser after I took his first kiss, and considering that he hadn't kissed anyone else in the twelve plus hours since then.

I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck, I wrapped the other one around his waist. He paused slightly before wrapping both arms around my waist, I smiled into the kiss and gently licked his bottom lip, he was hesitant, I smiled more, waiting for him to react. After a few seconds his mouth opened hesitantly, I slowly laced my tongue along his, his breath hitched at the feeling and he held me tighter against him. _Amazing, I've only met him the day before yesterday and already L and I are French-kissing. Damn he's sweet. _I smiled again as I pulled away, L breathing was labored, I smiled at him, easily keeping my breathing in check, thanks to my telekinesis. His eyes were a bit hazy, I watched him as he tried to pull his scattered mind back together.

"Well…you are an expert at things your first try aren't you?" I smiled and L blushed slightly, he nodded once and pulled me to him again, kissing me much more eagerly this time, I squeaked at the unexpected move, then chuckled slightly as he hesitantly licked my lip, mimicking my earlier actions. I opened my mouth and let him explore for a second or two, then gently pulled away.

"M…" he stared at me, he was full of curiosity and yet it was tempered, he was trying to keep it contained, now knowing that if he was too curious about me he'd end up hurting me by forcing his way into my mind, even if he didn't mean to.

"You're learning the boundaries well. Come, we have to get back before the Task Force suspects anything. It would ruin your reputation to be seen kissing me around when you're supposed to be working on a case." I smiled at his pout, since we were alone I got to see it on his face instead of the mental one he usually used.

"You'd be right." L grabbed my hand and we walked back to the main room. I noticed that the others were gone, "But the others aren't here. They left a little while ago." I nodded and let go of his hand to grab another sucker, he frowned at me.

"Yes, but they'll be here soon. You want to share?" I smiled at him innocently, my question caused him to pause, then come over and take the sucker from me. I stared waiting for an answer, then shrugged and sat on the couch in the same spot. L sat next to me and offered the sucker back, I blinked and took it from him, "Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but okay."

L blinked this time, "Then what did you have in mind?" I stared at him, a smiled slowly working its way onto my face. I held up a finger, indicating for him to wait for a second, as I licked the sucker all the way around, then put the sucker in my mouth, with the stick positioned out of the way as I leaned down to kiss L, he made a small sound, something like a grunt but responded anyway.

After a few more seconds I could hear thoughts streaming from someone coming to the room, I pulled away and let him have the sucker, he looked at me quizzically, I gestured the door and stood. I went into another room, where most of L's other sweets were held, listening as Watari came in. L greeted him, I came around the wall holding a piece of cake, L eyed it eagerly, I smiled and handed it to him as I greeted Watari as well.

"Good morning Watari." He nodded and smiled, moving over to the laptop on the desk behind and to the left of L's couch. I shrugged and sat at the table, picking up a stack of papers I looked over them carefully, there wasn't anything particularly interesting, I sighed and set them down, I'd already looked over these papers yesterday…or one of the others had. I shook my head, this was a little too confusing and the magic residue hadn't helped at all.

L sat next to the arm of the couch, stacking sugar cubes on top of each other, I watched for a few minutes, watching the small tower teeter then steady itself. I rose an eyebrow at L's current activity, then shook my head again, a small sound coming from me, L glanced up, "They're coming…they don't sound too happy either…especially Chief Yagami."

L nodded and went back to stacking the sugar cubes, I sat silently, playing with my sleeve. The door opened and the Task Force entered just as L's tower fell, he picked them up and put them in his coffee, or tea… Chief Yagami was in the lead, "You already have a list of suspects?!"

L picked up his cup after stirring it with the sucker from earlier, "Yes." I wanted to smirk at the small note, _**We'll finish the sucker later then.**_

_**I suppose. **_I smirked at him mentally, he rolled his eyes as Chief Yagami checked out the pictures of the suspects. At the pictures of his family he grew angry. I could sense his anger, toward L, it caused a wave of protectiveness to wash through me, L could sense the change but he continued the drink his coffee, I forced it down and focused on the magical residue.

"The deputy director and the chief's families." the others seemed shocked by the list of suspects, I sighed at the negative emotions filling the air. The sound and movement brought the others' attention to me, I looked up at them.

"You have to admit, this really isn't a shock, I mean Raye was following one of the people in that stack of pictures." I could sense Yagami's retort before it even surfaced, I held up a hand, "Seriously, if one of your family members was Kira, what exactly would you do?"

Chief Yagami stared at me, his anger now directed at me, I didn't mind, at least it wasn't directed at L anymore, he clenched his jaw in an effort to control himself, I rose an eyebrow at him, daring him to defy my logic. He turned back to L, intent to ignore me for the moment, I smirked to myself.

I looked over at L as well, "Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" I shook my head and stood, I turned to L, _**I'm going to go check on Aiyu. **_L only glanced at me and nodded once, I returned the nod and left the room, though I continued to listen to the thoughts and verbal conversation going on.

I opened the door quietly and shut it behind me, Aiyu sat staring at her backpack. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, I smiled back, "Hey, you okay? I hate leaving you alone in here like this, but I don't want you to get caught up in the trouble."

Aiyu only nodded her understanding, I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, _**It's okay, I know you mostly only have my best interests in mind when you do stuff like this, keeping me away from the danger. I feel so safe and cared for, because I know you'll do your best to protect me no matter what.**_

I blinked down at her, then smiled, nodding once in approval, "Yes, of course. You'll always be safe so long as I have breath in me." Aiyu smiled in return and leaned into me. After a few seconds she pulled away and motioned at the door, _**You should probably head back out there, the others might wonder where you've gone to.**_

I nodded and hugged her once more, then stood and left the room. I went back to the main room to see the others, they were still pushing negative emotions around the room. I sat next to L again, just as my phone vibrated, I blinked and pulled it out of my pocket, the others' attention turned to me and the phone in my hand. I sighed and held it up to my ear, _"Mercury…I'm here, you should hurry, some of Davis' men are snooping around the airport."_

I blinked at the phone again as the dial tone came on, I sighed more forcefully, the others were staring at me, namely L, "M?"

I frowned and looked over at him, "Something's come up. I'll need to go out for a minute." _**Quaere's here in Japan…but there are some of Davis' men at the airport. I'll need to lead them off in order to get Quaere here safely.**_

"Okay…be careful." I nodded once and stood to leave, just as I walked past Chief Yagami ~*~*~ I brushed against him and felt a sudden wave of vertigo_**…**_ _Holy hell! What the hell was that?! _I froze once I was outside the door, I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath, _**Mercury?! What happened?**_

_**Chief Yagami has quite a bit of magical residue on him…it made me a bit dizzy. I can't tell if he's the main one though, after all he's the only one I've bumped into so far. I'll look into it more once I get back.**_

L's response was hesitant and a bit worried, I found that the concern made me feel slightly important, _**Okay then… be careful and hurry back. **_I mentally nodded in return, then hurried down the hallway, Quaere didn't really need my help to fight the men off, he really just needed to know where we were staying, considering I hadn't known exactly where I was going once I reached Japan, not until L and Watari showed up.

I hightailed it to the airport, noting that there were a few of Davis' men following me once I was a few blocks away from the hotel L was staying at, _They don't know yet…do they? They can't know where I'm staying just yet! This is getting out of hand. _I sighed and ducked around a corner and stopped just before I ran into Quaere, he turned to me quite surprised. I only gave him a small smile and put a finger to my lips to keep him quiet as the men who'd been following me went past us, unknowingly passing us by. I turned to Quaere and motioned for him to follow me, he nodded and followed silently, I turned to the right around a corner and pointed over at two figures walking casually along.

Quaere gave me a surprised look, _**It's Palla and Pall. They weren't too much farther than you, none of Davis' men have been bothering them for the past four days or so. **_At my mental explanation Quaere nodded, then moved silently with me, I gave him a mental picture of another man, he nodded and almost instantly changed shape, I did so as well, but I became like an older version of a slightly different Palla. We took a few more steps forward and with a tug from me, they started toward us, then upon seeing us, they moved more quickly. I smiled and held out my arms, like we were waiting for them the whole time.

Palla was the first to reach me, "Hello, I'm sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic." _**Are you guys okay? None of Davis' men have tracked you yet, have they?**_

_**No not yet. **_"Hey. It's fine, we just now got here too. You weren't late at all." _**So, where are we going…and what's with that residue clinging to you? **_I sighed, and shook my head, I gave Pall a hug as well and grabbed both of their hands. They followed wordlessly.

_**We're going to a hotel where L is staying because I'm helping L. **_I gave them each a small mental shock, the equivalent of holding a hand up to silence someone, _**I will be helping L with the Kira case. In case you don't know what the residue is and how its connected to the case I'll tell you. Kira must be using a magical item, and he spoke of Death Gods in secret messages to L while experimenting with how well he could control the people who he kills. Therefore, I will need you three, Aiyu and the others when they get here to stay in a different room in the same hotel. Okay?**_

_**What?! You mean **_the _**L? The one you're always dreaming and having visions about? **_That _**L? **_I nodded once and slanted a look at the three of them, a secret smile.

_**Yes, **_that _**L. Now then, he knows about my powers, and he is even my master right now. **_But _**he doesn't know about my dreams and visions of him. None of you are to tell him. Ever. If you do, so help you…do you understand? **_They nodded understanding, I nodded once, _**Anyway, due to the magical effects of this case, and L being my master, I will only be able to use the powers I'd been using since we escaped, probably. There has already been someone, on a Task Force helping L with Kira, that has come in with magic residue and it nearly undid me. Since the rest of you are less tolerant of magic, it would be too hazardous to include you to help, that is also why you will be staying in a different room. Aiyu, even separated from the disturbance seems to have felt it, she hasn't complained or said anything though.**_

_**Right, okay then. **_I could sense their concerns, but they didn't give voice to them, or think them to me. I sighed and moved onto other more important matters.

_**Have any of you been able to get a hold of Rabbit then? I haven't tried since I got a hold of you three and Tacere. He hasn't gotten back at all. Tacere should arrive today or sometime early tomorrow.**_

_**Rabbit still hasn't contacted you yet? I know that he was fine when we last seen him and the last time he called us was right after Halden, but he got cut off, said there was people coming, Davis' people.**_

I frowned, I could sense that none of them had heard from him since the Halden incident, the last time any of us had seen each other. Rabbit wasn't a rebellious kid, he usually called to check up right on time, or at least as soon as he could if he'd been tracked. Things were starting to get a little out of hand with Davis and his men.

I turned into an alleyway suddenly, having sensed some of Davis' men coming from in front of us in the crowd somewhere. The others let me lead them wordlessly, they knew when to listen and when it would be better to go their own ways, now was one time when they needed to listen to me. I sighed and led them further down the alley, until we rounded a corner, then I waited as the men passed, letting my mind search the crowd, so I'd know how many there were and where exactly they were at in the crowd within a half mile radius.

After a few more seconds I motioned for the others to follow me, they nodded and I led them back out into the crowd, they followed expertly, having been through this scenario whose knows how many times before. Soon, after about half an hour of dodging the obnoxious men, we exited the airport and within another half an hour we were back at the hotel. I blew some stray hairs out of my face and went up to the receptionist, she looked up, all smiles until she saw us.

"Oh, hello…can I help you?" I fought the urge to scowl at her, but having run through her thoughts quickly I gave a warm smile.

"Hello. I would like a room please, for me and the orphans." this made her falter, she looked back at the other three with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Oh, I see. Well yes, of course. How long will it be for?" I consulted with L, about how long we'd be in this building, he responded and I finished talking to the receptionist, we got our keys and headed to the room, once they were there and settled in I left and went back to L's room.

**A/N: **Hello, hoped you liked chapter 5, if not let me know, I'll be glad to take in your complaints, comments, or suggestions. So then, review, message, enjoy, or all of the above (or sideways XD). See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^ updating again, short chapter, but at least it's here, this one is for **_Sen Saruwatari, _**at least now you know that I write it now ^-^, well hope everyone that reads continues to Enjoy!

_**Recap: "Oh, I see. Well yes, of course. How long will it be for?" I consulted with L, about how long we'd be in this building, he responded and I finished talking to the receptionist, we got our keys and headed to the room, once they were there and settled in I left and went back to L's room.**_

**_~Chapter 6~_**

I entered without knocking and nonchalantly went to sit next to L, as though I hadn't just left to god knows where and come back. L only glanced at me, Watari nodded once and everyone else looked at me in surprise, as though just realizing that I'd left. I took a deep breath and thought out the best way to start checking out the different members of the Task Force, without raising suspicion. I glanced over at Chief Yagami, I was more convinced that the majority of it came from him, but I couldn't be sure, the residue screwed up my senses a lot.

I frowned at the thought that I might not be able to tell who is actually carrying more residue, or if someone isn't even carrying it, but it felt like it, _This is going to be very complicated. _I closed my eyes as the thought washed over me, I leaned back, trying to savor the moments when I could just sit back, because if L brought his suspect into the Task Force…well I wouldn't get to savor these moments at all, I'd probably have to be alert the entire time, _to never let my guard down……just like with Davis and his men. _I frowned more at the thought, I wanted to be a child right now, I wanted to be like Aiyu was to me.

_**Is something wrong? You seem frustrated…**_

_**No…it's nothing really. I just got the sudden urge to pout and cry like a kid because I have a feeling it's going to be complicated…that's all. But Palla, Pall and Quaere got here okay. They're in a room down the hall, I'll take Aiyu there as soon as it's clear.**_

_**Oh. Okay then. **_I felt something run through me, I opened my eyes, I couldn't tell what it was, but it hadn't come from L, I knew that. It had been like a pinprick of awareness, I glanced at L, with the others behind me somewhere, I gave him a confused look. Then looked back around the room, as though I'd be able to see whatever had caused it.

He glanced at me, he stared at me intently. I knew almost instantly that someone was blocking L and I, most likely because we weren't fully open to each other just yet. I frowned and turned to look at L, I mouthed one word, _Davis…_ L blinked at the word and then turned back to stare in front of him. After a few seconds, I felt distant mental calls from the three in the other room.

I felt my eyes widen and I forced myself to keep calm, I turned to L, touching his arm gently to increase the connection between us, even with that contact it was hard to make him hear me, _**L…Davis…must have… attacked the others…I need to go check…on them. **_I let out a huge breath, it felt as though I'd just run a marathon through waist high syrup. I tried to keep myself under control, so that the others wouldn't think something was any more wrong with me than whatever they currently thought.

L nodded once and I stood and hurried out of the room, I tried to reach out to Aiyu, and only succeeding due to her reaching out for me as well, _**Aiyu, are you okay? Are your powers affected at all?**_

_**No not really, I think it's just the other three. I can sense them, are they here? **_I could sense a happy thrill run through Aiyu, before it became tainted with worry and fear.

_**Yes, they're here, just got here today, I'm going to bring you to their room the moment the room is clear, okay…after I take care of the threat.**_

_**Okay. **_I could sense her faith in me, and my being able to save the others from whatever danger they were currently facing. I shook my head and reached out for Palla, our mutual power should have made it easier for the two of us to communicate, but that wasn't the case, meaning Davis had developed something even better. Then I caught it, the sound of a dog whistle, so high pitched that I came to an abrupt stop, I crouched down.

_So that's why I can't get through to Palla…she's too…caught up, her mind is trying to cover itself from the sound. _I frowned and reached out to L's mind, he seemed startled to feel me in his mind, I tried to breath, _**Sorry, but…they got a dog whistle…**_L didn't respond, instead he allowed me as much access to his mind as he possibly could. I smiled slightly as I hurried forward and stopped at a door almost ten doors away and around a corner from L's room.

I could see that the door was already open and walked in cautiously, there were three men, only one was facing me, but he didn't notice me until it was too late. I quickly and easily knocked the first guy out with a roundhouse kick and moved onto the second, he was standing next to the third guy, the third one had the whistle and was just taking a breath to blow into it again.

I took a deep breath and quickly attacked them at the same time, I managed to dislodge the whistle from the third guy and took a tranquilizer gun from the second which I quickly used against him, the first remained on the floor. Once the whistle was gone the other three were able to function a bit more. I took a step back and let Quaere knock out the third one, as well as removed myself from L's mind, I had tried not to pry and was glad that I'd been to caught up in dealing with the three guys to know what I was seeing in his mind.

_**Mercury? Are you okay now? **_I blinked at the sound of Aiyu's voice in my head, I didn't realize that I'd been reaching out until I heard her, _Must have been reaching out because I withdrew myself from L's mind. _I frowned.

_**Aiyu, I'm fine, I believe the others are as well, but we're trying to sort everything out right now so I haven't got to see the extent of the damage yet. **_Aiyu mentally nodded and withdrew, I took another deep breath and glanced at the others, they were still trying to catch their breath and figure out what had happened.

"Are you guys okay?" they nodded with varying amounts of energy, Palla had the least amount, surprisingly and Quaere had the most energy. I nodded once and leaned down to check the three guys on the ground. They were only unconscious, that was good, but what wasn't good was that they were here, in the kids' hotel room, _They shouldn't have known we were here, I made sure to search for them when we came back, there weren't any of Davis' men here…this isn't good, the only way they could know is if they found me and Aiyu sometime yesterday, before my powers were fully reactivated. _I frowned at the men, we'd have to get them out of here quickly somehow. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed them here yet, that was good, but we'd need to take care of them before they woke up, _Unless…_

"What are you thinking Mercury?! That can't be good, that 'unless…' that you're thinking." I glanced at Palla, she recoiled, just remembering that I didn't like her to be in my mind so freely.

"I told you not to do that. Anyways I was only thinking that we can't exactly take them out of here, what would people think if they just suddenly saw four kids and three knocked out adults? It would probably lead Davis right to us, no matter what we do." I stood and looked each of my charges over carefully, both physically and mentally, none of them protested, when I had satisfied myself that none of them were injured in any way I nodded and turned to the doorway, there wasn't anyone out there so I turned back to the other three, "Listen, I need to go back to L's room, I need you three to keep these men in here for a few minutes, I'll try to figure out what to do with them and come back later…okay?"

"Are…you sure that's really a good idea?" I blinked at Pall, then smirked.

"Well, if you don't think you three can handle them with this disadvantage to them, I can take care of them now." Pall recoiled a few steps, obviously surprised and a bit indignant.

"No…of course not, it's not that…I was just… …never mind." Pall recovered himself and shook his head, "I only thought that it would be likely for Davis to track these men to our room, that was all."

I shook my head, "I already thought of that, I've got them blocked, it's like they never existed right now. That will make the trail cold for Davis and any of his trackers." Pall looked at me in surprise for a few seconds then nodded understanding, "Right, well I need to get back to L's room. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me and can't reach me telepathically, call me on my cell phone."

They nodded and I hurried out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind me, it was then that I sensed someone's thoughts, and realized that they had seen everything, I walked casually to the corner and past Matsuda as though he weren't there, though I did brush against him slightly, then barely three steps past him he talked, "Uh…M…ha ha, I-it's you…"

I stopped and turned to him and nodded once, "Yeah, it's me. Did you need something Matsuda?" He shook his head furiously, I quickly searched his memories, he had seen me take down the first guy and some of the other parts, but not too much. I sighed and turned fully to Matsuda, already sensing that he was _not _good at keeping secrets, "Matsuda, you didn't happen to see anything did you?"

He seemed to start sweating and he pulled at his tie in a nervous gesture, "No…no I didn't see anything." his voice rose slightly in pitch, an obvious sign he was lying, as if I didn't already know.

I rose an eyebrow at his sudden nervousness, "Is that so? Well just in case, **You saw nothing out of the ordinary.**" I blinked and waited for a second, "Matsuda are you coming, or are you going to stand out here all day?" I smiled up at him.

He blinked, then seemed confused for a second, "Uh…yeah sure…but what was I doing out here?" I shrugged and turned and walked happily back to the hotel room L was staying in. I could sense Matsuda shake his head in confusion then follow me quickly, Matsuda's sudden confusion caused me to smirk, _He sure is amusing to say the least._

I chuckled as I went to flop on the couch near L, he only shifted to compensate for my sudden weight, the others seemed surprised again, and even more when Matsuda came in, he was obviously dazed, but he didn't say anything. I smirked a bit more, then sat forward to steal a doughnut from in front of L, he glanced over at me that time, but went back to whatever he was doing.

_**L…Davis' men must have tracked us to this building the other night, there were three of them in the kids' room. Plus the fact that he was able to block our communication…something is very wrong. **_I sighed right before I took a huge chunk out of the doughnut, L rose an eyebrow at the way I was demolishing the poor pastry, but was quiet. I just shook my head, _**By the way, Matsuda seems to have almost no magical residue on him, he has a little, but it's very faint.**_

_**So then…do you think Light Yagami rubbed off on his father then? Could that be why he gave you an overwhelming sense of vertigo? **_L continued to make his 'dough-kabob' as I sat, I shrugged slightly.

_**Possibly, but I have only touched two out of six people…I would probably put my money on Yagami though. **_I took another doughnut, L didn't even glance at me this time, too busy thinking about what I'd said. I frowned as something dawned on me, _**Where's Watari? **_

_**He is currently at the Yagami residence, installing the surveillance cameras and bugs. **_I nodded once. So, it was beginning in earnest.

_**Well…I hope we can settle this case as quickly as possible… **_I shook my head before he could reply, indicating I knew it wouldn't be a day or two, that it would probably take much longer then a few days, possibly even months or a year.

**A/N: **Alright, chapter 6 is finished. Let me know what you think...all you really have to do is click the button guys, come on! No? Well anyway, one more thing, I have two more ideas for Death Note fics, and one for Naruto, on my profile, check them out and let me know what you think! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Ewiituntmay: Hello eveyone :3, finally updating this one again ^^" It's mostly to let people know that I haven't abandoned this story, I've just taken...an extremely long break ^^" Well I want to dedicate this chapter to **_Sen Saruwatari, Daughter of Darkmoon, Daydreams Become Realities _**and **_deathnoteaddict_**, for reviewing and causing me to update this story again ^^...okay, well this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note, only OCs and plot

_**Recap: Well…I hope we can settle this case as quickly as possible… **_I shook my head before he could reply, indicating I knew it wouldn't be a day or two, that it would probably take much longer then a few days, possibly even months or a year.

**_~Chapter 7~_**

With another sigh I leaned forward to grab another doughnut, suddenly I felt very heavy, I blinked, _The power trip can't just be coming from the residue…so what has Davis managed to create and how can we beat it? _I shook my head as I took another bite of a jelly-filled doughnut and sank into the couch wearily, feeling a heaviness settle in my limbs. I found that it was hard to open my eyes and when L's mental voice came to me, it was as though it came from far away, _**Mercury? Is something wrong?**_

_**No…it's nothing…**_

_**Are you sure? You seem unwell…and you're feverish.**_ I knew my eyes were closed, and my mind was slipping away from my body, but when I concentrated I could feel L's slightly cool hand on my forehead. However that too faded and all was black, the only thing that was around me was L's mental voice, still coming from somewhere far away, where it didn't really affect me.

_**Mercury? Can you hear me?**_

…_**Yes…what is it?**_

_**What's going on? You seemed to just collapse on yourself…and I can only barely hear you.**_

_**I'm sorry, just don't worry about it…it tends to happen every now and again.**_

_**What is it?**_

_**It's the only way I can 'use' my clairvoyance, or precognition…tell what's going to happen in the future…only sometimes it will happen of it's own accord when I am 'safe' for a while.**_

_**Oh…I see……**_

I felt my consciousness drifting a bit further away, but then, my connection to L seem to be growing slightly and I began to wonder why, _my connection to L can only grow…if he opens his mind more fully to me…so is he? _That could be the only explanation, I felt a warmth envelope me as I was drawn further into my 'dream'.

I waited for a long time, and yet, nothing was forthcoming, _There's something wrong…it doesn't take this long for a vision to start and even if it is a form of darkness…what the hell is going on?! _I struggled a little bit, before starting to realize what was happening, _No! Davis planned this! How could I have fallen for such a stupid trick?!_

_**Mercury?! What's going on?!**_

_**L…it's nothing. Don't worry about it- **_I blinked, I could see the room, but it was fuzzy and definitely not from where I had been sitting, so I figured it must be L's perspective.

_**Mercury what's going on? I can't see anything, and my body won't move…**_

_**What?! **_I blinked again, turning around in the void only to see L materializing a few feet away from me, he was facing away from me. I bit my lip and tried to move toward him, I succeeded so far, but then a less than an inch or two away I felt as though I was blocked by an invisible wall or barrier. I cussed, pushing against the barrier, _This can't be happening!! I'm supposed to protect L from this kind of thing!! What the hell am I going to do about this…how am I going to get both me and L out of this without damaging one of us?_

L still hadn't noticed me, I tried to call out to him, but that didn't do anything, I couldn't reach him telepathically either. I began to panic a little bit, considering the fact that I was completely cut off from L and I was now beginning to feel the slight withdrawal, which made me slightly glad that I hadn't completely bonded to L just yet, because if I had the feeling and panic would be much, much worse than it was now.

Taking deep breaths I tried to keep myself calm, cleared my mind, working everything out as logically as possible, or at least as logical as I could be in this kind of situation.

**A/N: **Okay, extremely short chapter, let me know what you think, I'll need at least two reviews before I update it again ^^", alrighty, see ya later ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ewiituntmay: Okay, sorry for another uber, uber short chapter but, I hope you enjoy it anyway, this one is dedicated to **_BrknFire, Daydreams Become Realities, deathnoteaddict _**and **_Shinigamiredrose. _**Hope you guys like it :3

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: Taking deep breaths I tried to keep myself calm, cleared my mind, working everything out as logically as possible, or at least as logical as I could be in this kind of situation._**

L was looking around, but hadn't seen me yet, I even figured that he may not be able to see me, even if he was looking at the exact spot I should appear to him. I glanced around again, now noticing a few other forms appearing in the darkness, I blinked in surprise then cussed loudly, to myself mostly. The figures happened to be the other six children, Palla, Pall, Quaere, Tacere, Aiyu and surprisingly Rabbit.

With another look around the darkness I concentrated on Palla most, knowing that if I could contact her, I should be able to contact the rest, including L. This was only a theory, of course, there was always the chance that it didn't work and we were all separated, or at least Rabbit from the other five, me from any of them and worst of all, me from L.

_If Rabbit is here, in this dark place, then he must be physically near, or it must have targeted him directly……or Davis has him and has placed him here to torment us all. _I frowned, only managing to keep myself calm because I knew the others, including L, were in danger and I didn't have time to be panicking. I looked around the darkness again, nothing had changed, it was just the seven of us psychics and L, and the weird barrier things that kept us all separated, which I could now only barely see, because I knew they were there.

Finally I noticed that Palla and Aiyu were staring in my direction, I reached out to them mentally, and felt a very, very faint connection, mostly because Aiyu was more attached to me than any of the others, and Palla because she was a very strong telepath. I closed my eyes and focused my concentration on them, the connection grew stronger within seconds after that, and they almost instantly flooded me with their panic.

_**Guys, calm down, everything is fine, just calm yourselves, okay? **_They didn't reply right away, but I could feel their panic diminish just the slightest bit. I sighed, they needed to calm down in order to calm the others down, so I began to do something that I did only for Aiyu, and then only when she had a horrific nightmare, or when she was so frightened of someone that she froze up. I wrapped my mind around theirs, taking everything away from them, making them forget about everything except the warmth that flowed from my mind to theirs.

I replaced their bad memories with ones from when we were together at the facility, when it was just the group, and none of the adults or 'examiners' were around and we got to play and be ourselves for a little bit. They relaxed almost instantly, I smiled as I slowly began to let their memories spill back into their minds, they regained their memories, but thankfully remained calm.

When I had completely unwrapped my mind from theirs and they were back to normal they began communicating with me, _**Mercury! Mercury, what's going on?! Where are we? What is this place?!**_

_**Shh, it's okay. Calm down and I will explain everything to the best of my ability. **_They did as I asked and immediately quieted to listen to me, _**How are the others? Is everyone okay?**_

_**Um…yeah, a little shaken up but fine other than that. What about you…and L, he seems lost… and what about Rabbit…I can sense him somewhere nearby too.**_

_**I know, he is fine as far as I can tell. I can't reach L at all, I may need both of you to help me reach him, I believe that once I reach him I will be able to get us out of this place. I don't know what this place is exactly, but I think it is a trap that was created by Davis and his men. But don't worry, as soon as I can get a hold of L I know that I can get us out of it.**_

I could feel them slightly panic again, but they were able to keep control of themselves this time, I could feel them reaching out to comfort the others, then I began trying to reach L again, however I was still unable to reach him on my own. I was about to give up for a few seconds, to rest myself for another try in a few minutes when I felt my connection to him grow stronger, I blinked and glanced back at the group, Palla and Aiyu were smiling over at me, I gave a soft smile back before turning back to L and concentrating on him.

_**Mercury? **_I blinked, then felt an overwhelming sense of wholeness, warm and relief, I had reached L and we were connected once again.

~L's point of view~

I looked around, it was completely black here, I couldn't even feel Mercury here. I was slightly surprised that I had gotten so used to, attached even, to Mercury and knew when she was around because of the strange presence that seemed to envelope my mind, however I didn't find it a nuisance like I thought I might have at one point. It was a comforting presence that didn't pry, but it was there if I ever needed it, but now it was gone and I had to admit that I felt a little uneasy about it.

I glanced around again, I tried to reach out for Mercury like I had been trying when ever I 'talked' to her, she didn't respond at all and after the first try I knew that she must be here somewhere to, blocked off from me, I knew that she couldn't be sleeping, because I could sense her presence even when one or the other was sleeping, _Technically that is only a theory, because I haven't slept since I met Mercury and she has only slept once. _

Thinking of Mercury sleeping brought up memories of what I had seen when she had been asleep, I couldn't be sure if they were dreams or stuff she had actually experienced, but either way it was something no person should've ever had to endure. I had seen a few of the experiments that those 'examiners' had tried on Mercury and the other five she had mentioned, even some on Aiyu, the little girl had suffered very much since she had been brought to the facility that tested them.

I had also seen something else that had surprised me somewhat, after those ngihtmares had went away it had been replaced by fond memories that Mercury must've had of the other children and her when they were actually allowed to act their own age, Mercury was in love with me.

**A/N: **Alright, another slight cliffhanger, tell me what you think, in at least five reviews...okay? Alright well, talk to you later :3


	9. Chapter 9

Ewiituntmay: Hello c: ... I'm really sorry for not updating this story for...EVER! I apologize from the bottom of my heart...and to top it off the chapter seems shorter than I thought it was T,T Ah well, this chapter is dedicated to **_Daydreams Become Realities _**and **_deathnoteaddict _**(Glad you liked the last one so much c:) Alright now that we've finished the dedications, I would also like to apologize for forgetting the chapter number on the last one Dx ... Oh well... Enjoy!

**_Recap: I had also seen something else that had surprised me somewhat, after those nightmares had went away it had been replaced by fond memories that Mercury must've had of the other children and her when they were actually allowed to act their own age, Mercury was in love with me._**

**_~Chapter 9~_**

The memory made me blush slightly, but when I thought about it, I felt the suffocating darkness ease up a little bit. I thought about this for a while and while I thought of the implications of Mercury being in love with me the darkness seemed to abate much more. What I seen in her dreams indicated that she had been in love with me for almost all of the fourteen years that she had been in the facility. This meant that she probably already knew a lot about me, including my real name and much of my past, I hoped that she didn't but from the way her dreams had indicated I could only assume she did, from there it wasn't hard to see how she had fallen in love with me.

_After all, it was either fall in love with me, or to completely hate me. Either way wouldn't have stopped the dreams, remote viewing and precognitive visions she'd had of me. _I frowned at the thought of even the slight possibility that Mercury had ended up hating me instead of falling in love with me and was glad that she hadn't, for Mercury would make a very powerful enemy that I might not have been able to beat.

A few seconds later I heard a sound and a warm comforting feeling washed over me, I blinked _**Mercury? **_I suddenly felt whole and the familiar warmth of Mercury's mind wrapped around mine, it felt very protective meaning that Mercury must've felt that I was in danger, meaning something must've happened to make her feel that way.

I turned around a little bit to look around for Mercury, a few steps later I could see her standing a few feet away, she smiled at me looking extremely relieved, I smiled back though it was a little more reserved. I saw movement a further to my side and glanced that way, I could see a group of kids and seen the kids from Mercury's dreams. Two of them, Aiyu and a girl I've figured must be Palladia the other telepath in Mercury's group, they were looking back and forth between me and Mercury.

The silence and darkness wasn't as worrying and was a little bit more comfortable now that Mercury was connected to me again. I could sense her slight worry about other things though and immediately wondered what they were, but kept my curiosity as tempered as possible.

Mercury seemed to be struggling against a restriction or a barrier of some type because she couldn't come any closer to me, or at least that was what it seemed like she was trying to do. Then she seemed to realize something and froze. I felt her connection waver and then sever from me completely, the darkness seemed to seize me even more than it had before and the images of both the group of children and Mercury both disappeared behind a wall of the inky blackness.

A weird panic came over me and I began to wonder if Mercury was alright, but I kept myself as calm as possible and thought about what might've happened.

~Mercury's point of view~

I felt so happy to be connected to L again, and was happy that he was also, at the very least relieved to be connected to me too. I was about to see if I could get any closer to either him or the rest of the kids when I a stab of white ran through my vision, I blinked and nearly crumbled to my knees in a strange surge of weakness.

_What the hell…is going on?! _I bit my lip and felt extremely cold as my connection to L was severed once again, I glanced up, I could still see both him and the kids, but it seemed as though L couldn't see me anymore, nor could Palla or Aiyu.

Another stab of white went through my vision again, I blinked and figured this vision must be life changing for me, because of it's severity, the only thing that caused such symptoms in my visions were generally things that would change my life with something that I didn't want to happen. In short I would probably reject the reality that my vision showed me.

Another stab of white, I closed my eyes and almost instantly I could feel the atmosphere changing around me. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room, I turned slowly only to see Light sitting on the edge of a bed. I wanted to blink in surprise but it seemed that my body didn't register the movement, it was like I was just seeing from the future me's point of view, I could only watch and do as the other one did. That didn't surprise me, what surprised me was that Light's lower half was naked. I didn't have time to speculate on it as the vision began more fully.

~Begining of vision~

_I could sense the change in him, but was slightly unsure of whether the change was for the better or for the worse. He seemed to become aware of me, like this world was full of ghosts and he figured I was merely another one, until now, now I was a human like him, though everyone else still remained as ghosts. _

_I smiled a bit and started pulling away, "We should probably get back now, the others will be here soon and if we're not back they may begin to suspect something about us." A shiver ran down my spine and I turned to look at him, another shiver went down my spine as I began to recognize the look he was giving me, something like a cross between admiration and adoration._

_The look made me freeze, in more ways than one. I was not used to such looks from people, having been considered a freak or a dangerous 'patient' it was easy to see why, but it wasn't something I wanted to see from _Light_, from _the_ suspect Kira, the very same man who was killing criminals, _**Light couldn't be…in love…with me, that's ridiculous…isn't it?**

_Normally the mere assumption would have made me laugh, internally of course, but the look in his eyes contradicted my thoughts, if he was 'in love' with me…it could end up being even more dangerous for me to be around him. If he realized this and didn't like it, it was likely that he'd kill me the first chance he got. Of course I knew he'd have to do it by more conventional means like shooting me, or slicing my wrists and/or throat, since neither Misa with her shinigami eyes nor either actual shinigami would be able to see my name._

_At the same time if Light realized it and he liked it, I would need to end this swiftly and do my best to protect L as best as I could…_**Why? Why would I need to protect L?… **Well duh…because you love him! _I didn't even try to deny it to myself, I did love L, whether he'd ever return the feeling or not, I didn't particularly care, so long as he was safe and I was able to admit my feelings before we were separated, by death or otherwise. My question was mainly, why should I protect L, when he's perfectly capable of protecting himself…_**in most cases**_, I realized that this may be one time when he cannot protect himself, because of the magical threat._

_I felt like an hour had passed as I made my speculations, when in reality it took less than about five seconds, what with my being 'psychic' and all. I hated being so limited in my powers, there was no help for it though, Light just had this effect on me after being in direct contact with a magical being. Of course it didn't really hurt me to be touched by him as most 'psychics' were, like Aiyu, who couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for more than a half an hour at a time, much less to be touched by him in any way._

~End of vision~

I blinked, the vision was fading away, _What the hell was that?!_ I couldn't believe what I had just seen, it couldn't be possible. I took a deep breath and settled my thoughts, I knew that this was how I was intended to react, this was very complicated after all.

**A/N: **Alright let me know what you think and be sure to **_Check out my profile! _**(If you haven't already ;D) See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

Ewiituntmay: Hello :3 ....I'm soo sooorrrrryyy! (Bows head to ground in apology) I didn't mean to take soo freakin long getting this out, but I was restricted from updated stories for a few days :c But, now I'm back and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_happy-smiling-cookie, Daydreams Become Realities, Raine44354, HelloMyFallen _**and **_Bakagirl101. _**Thank you all for reveiwing I really appreciate it. Now then, please Enjoy this filler chapter as my apology.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: I blinked, the vision was fading away, What the hell was that?! I couldn't believe what I had just seen, it couldn't be possible. I took a deep breath and settled my thoughts, I knew that this was how I was intended to react, this was very complicated after all._**

**_~Chapter 10~_**

Within a few more seconds I blinked and I was back in the hotel room, I glanced over at L, he blinked and looked around the room quietly. I reached out and wrapped my mind around his, I felt him flinch uncomfortably, but he didn't pull away or anything and after a few seconds he even accepted it more fully. It was like a mental hug and I felt so relieved that L didn't just push me away, or keep to himself. I could see that he seemed uncomfortable, but he also had an almost imperceptible smile on his face.

_**Mercury!!! What the hell was that? What happened?! Are you okay?! **_I sighed and eased a little bit away from L's mind…and was extremely surprised to feel him pull it more firmly around him. When I glanced at him he was facing away from me, but I could still see part of his face and the blush that stained it. I smiled to myself and remained around L's mind as I replied to Palla's panicked thoughts.

_**Palla, it's okay…it was just a vision…an extremely strong one that could change how everything happens…that's why other people were pulled into it, I apologize for dragging you into it.**_

…_**it's okay. Especially now that we're all back and normal. **_I could feel Palla's smile like a soft warm breeze that swept over my face. I returned the smile and felt her shiver at the sensation it caused, then a thought bubbled to the surface of my mind.

_**Palla…you seen Rabbit…didn't you?**_

…_**Yeah…yeah I did.**_

_**I don't suppose you were able to find out where he is or how he is doing…have you?**_

……_**No, I wasn't able to reach him…almost as if something was blocking our connection. **_I felt her frown of disappointment like a cold, harsh wind that raked down my spine. I closed my eyes and took deep even breaths, my calmness reached out to her and her disappointment in herself abated quickly afterwards.

_**It's okay. I understand, in fact I believe that Davis may have had something to do with the intervention in my vision…**_

_**Like how we were unable to contact each other and how we were kept apart…and even the unnatural panic that came over us?**_

_**Exactly. And why it took so long for my vision to come to me. I don't know what he's planning…but it has to be something major and it must be much more effective than anything else he's managed to build and use so far.**_

… I felt another wave of panic wash over Palla quickly, but she drowned it out before it could take hold, _That's it Palla…don't be afraid. I'll protect all of you for as long as I have breath in me. _Palla's mind faded from mine and it was back to me and L.

No one had noticed anything out of the ordinary so I had to assume that the whole episode hadn't lasted too long and/or they had been too preoccupied with other things to notice if anything had changed about us. I sought my internal clock only to discover that it had taken all of ten minutes, for the vision, for being suspended in the dark void and being separated and such.

After making sure nothing was out of the ordinary with the others in the room I stood, only for my legs to feel a bit unsteady, my knees almost buckled, _Damn! My legs feel so weak…that vision has shaken everything…and how I continue from here defines the immediate future…_ I felt a small wave of apprehension wash through me quickly before I pushed it aside, closed my eyes and with a renewed determination I affirmed my beliefs and my love for L…which I kept from him as I did so.

Once I was sure of myself once again, which took all of ten seconds in reality and had felt like ten minutes in my mind, I headed to the room where all of L's sweets were located, and sensing a slight craving from him, grabbed both of us something sweet to eat. Of course there wasn't much choice for that, but the sweet taste would wipe out the bitterness left over from the void.

I headed back to the main room, handed L a nice big piece of cake and a bowl of sugar, then took a few bites of my own cake before turning to the other room, where Aiyu waited. _**I need to check on Aiyu.**_

…_**Okay. **_I could feel him shudder, mentally, in response to hearing my voice again, this time out of the void. A small smile crossed my face at his reaction as I opened the door to the room, after making sure no one else noticed me of course.

Almost as soon as I had the door open a pair of small arms wrapped around my waist and Aiyu buried her head into my stomach, I blinked down at her, somewhat surprised because Aiyu had never shown this kind of fear. I frowned when I noted that Aiyu was trembling heavily, I shuffled forward a few steps and quickly pushed the door shut telekinetically as I kneeled down and pulled Aiyu into a hug so that her head was resting on my shoulder instead of in my stomach.

I could feel moisture on my shoulder and pulled Aiyu away enough to see her face only to see that she was crying heavily. I pulled her back to me quickly, nearly crushing her to me as I gently rubbed her back comfortingly. Finally after staying this way for about half an hour Aiyu was calm enough to pull away, she looked up at me with puffy red eyes, her lower lip was still trembling slightly, I smiled gently down at her, _**It's okay.**_

Aiyu nodded slowly, despite the fact that I'd only said two words and that I had whispered them into her mind instead of out loud as she preferred. I could still feel that the two words had had a profound effect on her and she was calmed much more then when I first came in.

We went to sit on the bed and Aiyu curled into my arms, we only sat and I held her against me.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? At least four reviews before I can continue this story! **_Check out my profile..._**and let me know what you think of the whole American Remake of Death Note and the possibility of Zac Efron being Light Yagami, okay? Other than that, nothing else to say, so see ya later.


End file.
